Life Gets Better
by DelijahDarkcrux
Summary: Standing up, Damon downed his drink and gave Caroline the most sincere look she'd ever seen on Damon's face. "Fine, but know one thing Caroline" Damon said seriously and Caroline's head shot up as she heard him use her name. He'd never used her name, atleast not sincerely. "Stefan isn't the only one that cares about you."
1. Chapter 1

Caroline rushed into her house, then into her bedroom and threw herself on her bed. She couldn't believe what she'd just seen. She just couldn't believe her own eyes ... or ears, for that matter. They shouldn't have done that, they just _shouldn't_.

"No, no, no! Don't start thinking, please!" Caroline begged her own mind, but the flashbacks still started.

_I hope Damon isn't drinking again, she thought as she walked towards the boarding house. She had tried to call Damon and Elena, wanting to check up on them, but none of them had answered her calls. She had been mending them both ever since Stefan left two months ago. Elena was a mess, Damon was a mess and Caroline was sorting both of them out._

_The truth was, she was a bigger mess than both of them combined. Stefan was the only person she'd ever cared this much about. He'd been her bestfriend, her mentor, her everything actually. _

_When everyone had given up on her, leaving her to deal with her own shallow self, Stefan had been there for her. Damon, after their very wrong relationship, had tried to kill her and let's face it, Elena wouldn't be bothered wether Caroline lived or not. But Stefan had saved her._

_Stefan had taken it upon himself to teach her to be a good vampire, he'd helped her survive. He'd become her bestfriend when he really didn't have to. He'd _chosen_ her. And that meant the world to her, which meant that Stefan meant the world to her._

_And now he was gone, and he'd left her to deal with a sobbing Elena and a drinking-my-self-to-death-even-though-I'm-already-dead Damon. She'd been a mother to them ever since Stefan left with Klaus. It was her job to keep Damon away from drowning his sorrows in bourbon and Elena away from drowning herself in her own tears. _

_But in all the time that had passed, no one had bothered to think about Caroline. Everyone saw this bubbly and happy facade of hers and let her help them, but no one spared a thought for how Caroline must feel. After all, Stefan was her _bestfriend_._

_No one had bothered to ask her how she had taken the departure, no one had thought about comforting Caroline. But she didn't want to think that way. She had to be strong for Elena and Damon and that's why she was heading to the boarding house now._

_She walked in and found the house earily quiet. It was usually this quite, but she always heard the muffled sobs of Elena or the agitated sighs of Damon. Now however, she didn't hear anything .. untill she came closer to the staircase._

_Sighs and moans. She knew what that led to, she was sure what it would lead to. But she still had to make sure her ears weren't deceiving her. She walked up the stairs and followed the sounds to Damon's room. Sure enough, the sounds were inside her ears now, making them want to start bleeding._

_Unable to take it anymore, she burst through the door and all she saw was a swirling mass on the bed before someone shrieked. Elena and Damon ... going at it. She couldn't believe it._

_"Oh my god, Caroline!" Elena shrieked again and started covering herself up, but the reaction she wasn't expecting was Damon's. "Damnit, Blondie! Get out of here!" he yelled and Caroline flinched at the pure venom in his voice._

_They kept shrieking and yelling untill she finally found her voice. "How could you, Elena?" Caroline croaked. "Stefan hasn't been gone for two months even and you're already in bed with his brother!" Elena's face washed with guilt. Damon however, looked deadly, but Caroline wasn't scared of him. Not right now, anyway._

_"And you, Damon!" she yelled this time, her voice finally coming back. "Your own brother! He wouldn't be gone if it hadn't been for you and this is how you pay him?!"She saw a flicker of guilt in his eyes, but it was replaced by anger again. "Blondie, I'm only saying this once-" Damon started, but Caroline cut him off._

_"Save your breath, I'm leaving anyway" Caroline said angrily. "I can't stand the two of you anymore. I hope you know what this means because you've ruined everything, Elena." With that, she sped out of the house and straight towards her own. _

Now that she thought about it, she might have been a bit dramatic but it was called for! Stefan left to save Damon's life and this is how Damon thanks him, by sleeping with his girlfriend? It was wrong, that's all! Wrong!

She wasn't being jealous, she was so over Damon. He had been nothing but a bitch to her all the time she'd known him, the only reason she put up with him was because of Stefan. And that's why she freaked out; because of Stefan!

They betrayed him, his trust. She could understand Damon, if only a pinch, but Elena? She was all over the place when Stefan left, claiming he had betrayed her and chosen his brother and bla bla bla. Now, all of a sudden, she's doing Damon. What the hell!

"How can they do this to Stefan?" Caroline said, putting her head in her hands. "God knows what Klaus is making Stefan do and all because of Damon and Elena! And they're here, screwing each other! ARGHH!" she growled, frustration filling every cell within her.

She jumped a little when her phone started ringing. She was so not in the mood for talking to Elena now, but the caller ID showed unknown. Sighing a bit, she picked up the phone. "Hello" she said and heard heavy breathing on the other side. No answer.

"Hello, who is this?" she tried this time and once again, no answer. Just heavy breathing. "Oh God, listen here jerk!" she said agitated. "I'm so not in the mood for freaking prank calls and unless you want me to rip your head off, you won't call again!" With that, she snapped the phone shut.

Not a second later, the phone went off again and she saw unknown on the caller ID again. Feeling her anger taking over, she picked up and was about to tell the bitch off when she heard laughter. The laughter made her anger go away in a nanosecond and suddenly, she was jumping up and down screaming "Stefan!"

* * *

A/N: Had written a Vampire Diaries fic before but it got deleted. This one however, has been playing around in my mind for a while and I finally decided to give it a shot. I'm not sure if this will be Steroline or Daroline, but I'm listing it as Daroline for now. This is for all those Caroline-lovers that know she needs much more appreciation than the serial gives her! I'll also be putting Elena in her place when it comes to hurting Damon, just FYI for those who like lots of Elena-bashing, haha!

Give it a shot guys and REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you so much for giving this story a shot! Here's another chapter and this one's a bit longer, enjoy :D**

* * *

"Oh my God, Care!" Stefan laughed and Caroline thought she might faint of happiness. "You're so cute when you're angry." Her heart swelled to twice it's size by his words and before she knew it, she was sobbing into the phone. "Care, are you alright?" Stefan asked, his voice heavy with concern.

"Stefan, where are you?" she cried, gripping the phone. "You left me in such a mess that I don't know what to do anymore. Elena and Damon, they've been making my life hell. All I do is take care of them and they-they.." her voice broke off as she remembered why she'd been so angry earlier. _Elena and Damon..._

"Caroline, calm down" Stefan soothed from the other end of the phone. "Just breathe." She hadn't realised she'd been ranting away and so she did as he said, breathing heavily to calm herself. "I know everything that's been going on, believe me" Stefan said and she noticed a bitter end to his tone. "I know how you feel and how you've felt this past two months. You looked so upset and angry that I couldn't help it. I had to know what had upset you so bad, I had to talk to you."

Her mind started overanalysing as it always did whenever Stefan was involved. He had _seen_ her. How could he have seen her, he was with Klaus in god-knows-where! He can't have seen her unless ... _he was here._

"Stefan, where are you?" she asked cautiously, looking out her window. She heard him sigh heavily. "I can't tell you that, Care" he sighed and Caroline broke in fresh sobs. "Please, Stefan!" she cried. "Please, just let me see you once! That's all I'm asking for Stefan, just let me see that you're okay! You owe me that!" She was looking around outside her window, desperate to catch even a glimpse of him.

The dial tone was loud in her ear as she realised he'd hung up on her. Shutting her eyes really tight, she let out a sob and threw the phone on the bed. Her heart felt as though it was being stabbed and for a second, she clutched her chest. The pain was too real. Just as she was about to fall down to the ground, she felt him.

"I'm here, Care" came his soft voice behind her and Caroline swirled around, a huge grin plastering her face. "Stefan!" she shouted and rushed into his arms. His hands were around her in a second and her heart almost exploded by the happiness it contained at the moment. Stefan's arms were the safest place on earth for her.

She felt so at home in his arms and he seemed to understand how much she'd missed him because he held her even tighter, his face buried in the crook of her neck. "God, I've missed you so much" Stefan breathed, tingling her neck a bit. "I've missed you too, Stefan" she whispered, tears of happiness streaming down her eyes. "I've missed you so much!"

After a while, Caroline slowly pulled back to look at him properly. Something was off about him, something in his eyes. The eyes that once held so much softness and warmness, now felt so cold. He looked dangerous, but his face suddenly changed as he touched her cheek. The softness was back, the warm feeling of his touch was back.

He was looking at her with such intensity that she felt she could die right there and nothing would matter. _Stefan Salvatore_ had looked at her with _that_ look, she didn't need anything else. His eyes were glued to hers, sinking into the depth of her soul. He had such beautiful eyes. She couldn't help but smile.

"This is the reason I've survived, Care" Stefan said softly. "What?" Caroline asked a bit confused. Giving a tiny laugh, Stefan brought his fingers to her lips and quirked them upwards. "This, Caroline!" he laughed. "_Your smile_."

Her dead heart stopped beating and for a second, she thought she would lose it and just kiss him, but before she could even form that thought, he was gone. She looked around the room and found nothing. The window was open and that was all she needed to know; he'd left. He'd left her again.

But before she could start crying again, Damon's voice traveled up from downstairs. "Blondie, get down here now!" he shouted and Caroline realised why Stefan had left. She felt her anger multiply. She rushed downstairs and found him standing there, a little dishevelled.

"I'll give you a chance to explain yourself before I kill you" he said seriously. "Wow Damon, you came all the way here to get an explanation?" Caroline said angrily, not backing away. "Before _I kill you_" Damon repeated. "You forgot that part."

"Oh, so you're gonna kill me because I caught you in bed with your brother's girlfriend?" Caroline seethed. "The same brother, that has been through who knows what just to save your freaking life?!" Damon was looking at her with so much anger, she was sure she'd explode. But her anger was matching his.

"Because of you, Blondie, Elena's all over the place again" Damon said angrily. "She's drowning the house with her tears and refusing to talk and I've had enough of that. We're finally together so you better swallow your damn pride and apologize for making her feel guilty about what she did!"

"Excuse me?!" Caroline yelled outraged, ignoring the pang of hurt his words caused. "You freaking stole your brother's girfriend and she is _cheating_ on him, Damon! How does that twisted mind of yours work? You want me to apologize to her for being a sneaky bitch and sleeping around with her boyfriend's brother?!"

A second later, Damon had pinned Caroline against the wall, a hand around her throat. "I'll just skip the explanation part and kill you right now" Damon growled, but Caroline had had enough of people thinking she was a toy. Grabbing him around the shoulders, she threw him on the wall at the other end of the hall.

"I'm not breakable anymore, Damon" Caroline said strongly, though her heart was beating so fast she was sure it would beat out of her chest. Damon got up and ran on her again, but Caroline was ready this time. Grabbing the stake from beneath the table next to her, she stabbed him in the stomach.

"What the hell!" Damon growled, falling on his back. "You go around, carrying stakes? So you _do_ know that no one can stand you and would kill you any time!" Caroline felt her anger go to level extreme and just for the fun of it, she twisted the stake in his stomach. Damon groaned in anger and pain, pushing Caroline away.

"I'm not scared of you, Damon" Caroline said dangerously. "I've had enough of your bitching, get out of here before I snap your neck and throw you in some lake!"

"I'll be back, Blondie" Damon growled, knowing he couldn't win a fight in this condition. "And this time, I'm gonna kill you" he added venomously and in a second, he was gone. Caroline felt her heart ache, all of a sudden.

Even though she didn't feel anything for Damon anymore, she still considered him a friend. And yet, he was ready to _kill_ her just for Elena. It made her feel worthless, like she knew she was when it came to Elena. Elena was her friends, yes, but that didn't mean that Caroline would ignore how everyone had to bend over backwards for Elena's every whim. It hurt to think that the only reason Damon didn't kill her before was because she was Elena's friend.

Wiping the tears, she zoomed up and cuddled inside her bed. Her phone beeped, indicating she'd received a message. She took it and the smile that grew on her face couldn't be bigger. She knew he wouldn't bail on her. If there was anyone in this world that she really trusted, it was him. Sighing contently, she slowly drifted off to sleep, the message still playing in her head.

_Had to leave, couldn't have Damon know I was back. I would've killed him for hurting you, but I know you can take care of yourself. Meet me for breakfast tomorrow? I'll pick you up at 8 anyway so be ready! I love you, Care_

_Stefan_

* * *

**A:N: so what do you think, guys? let the reviews roll in!**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: a little fact about me: I'm honestly a much bigger Steroline shipper than Daroline, but my ultimate favourite is Klaroline. But the Steroline feelings inside me are there because I feel Caroline is much more **happy** with Stefan, he makes her feel precious and Damon can't look past Elena, can he? -.- And Stefan/Caroline are just so cute together, hence the new picture for the story =)

But don't lose hope, Daroline shippers! this chapter has a little surprise for you!

And one more thing before we get on with the story: This story has got major views and visitors, but I'm a bit disappointed by the lack of reviews. They motivate me to write faster because I know there are actually people out there that are waiting for me to update the story. So keep that in mind and to those who have reviewed, this is for you lovelies!

* * *

Her room looked like a freaking zoo! To say that she was excited to meet Stefan would be a _major _understatement. She was over the moon! Just thinking about Stefan made her want to jump up into the sky and ride the clouds. Realising what she'd just thought, Caroline fell on her bed and burst into laughter.

"Stefan Salvatore, you have no idea what you're doing to me" she whispered to herself, her heart doing a little dance as she thought about Stefan. She knew what was going on inside her, she'd never tried to deny. She loved Stefan. She always had, there was no point in trying to wiggle away from those thoughts now.

Stefan had downright rejected her, that was true. But she'd never stopped loving him. He was everything she'd ever wanted. He was sweet and gentle and caring and his looks were to _die_ for! Her love for him hadn't worn off. In fact, she had grown to love him even more since she became a vampire.

Stefan had told her that every feeling intensifies once you become a vampire so her little crush had actually turned into love. And Stefan didn't help matters at all when he decided to take the responsibility of her on himself. He didn't have to do it, she was Damon's mess and she'd only been an ass to Stefan. But yet, Stefan became her bestfriend and she only thanked the heavens for becoming a vampire.

Getting up, she swirled around, her laughter ringing around her. She thought she'd seen this before, the dancing around, the laughter, the excitement before you meet that special someone. She realised she'd seen this in movies so many times and couldn't help but laugh out loud again.

"God Caroline, you're such a loser!" she laughed and picked up outfits again. "You laugh at such sappy scenes in movies and yet, you're acting one out right now!" But the truth was that Caroline always loved those scenes. The preparations for a date, the dancing around, the laughter and so on. She loved these type of things because she found it so romantic.

Her favourite was a kiss in the rain, that was her ultimate goal in life. To have a guy be madly in love with you and to share a kiss in the rain with him. Unfortunately, she had yet to experience something like that. But she believed in hope and everything was possible, right?

Humming to herself, her eyes finally caught something. A perfect white, kneelength summer dress. She picked it up and let out a sigh. It looked so peaceful and that's exactly how she was feeling. Deciding to wear that dress, she styled it up with a pair of blue sandals, a blue and white bracelet and her blue purse.

Letting her blonde bangs loose, she simply applied a bit of lip gloss and walked down the stairs to the living room. With Stefan, she felt like she could wear a sack and still feel like the most beautiful girl in the world. He always made her feel so precious and she couldn't wait to be with him again.

She checked the clock and found out there were still 10 min left til 8. Sitting down on the coach, she let her mind drift away to memories from the old days with Stefan and suddenly the doorbell was ringing. Feeling a jolt of excitement course through her body, she almost ran to the door.

Opening the door, she found him standing there with his always so casual style. His eyes looked her up and down and she couldn't help, but blush. "You look lovely, Care" he said softly and instead of simply smiling, Caroline almost tackled him to the ground. "I saw that one coming" Stefan laughed, holding her tightly for a while before pulling back.

"I've just missed you so incredibly much, Stefan" Caroline whispered. "I know, I know" Stefan said, pulling a strand of hair behind her ear. "I've missed you too, Care, more than anyone else."

Her face broke into a huge grin and Stefan couldn't help his own. "So, shall we?" he asked, offering his arm. Sighing happily, Caroline took his arm, her heart beating violently.

* * *

"Elena, you have got to stop crying!" Damon shouted from his room, knowing she wouldn't stop unless someone told her to. She had been like this since yesterday, refusing to even look at Damon. She was seriously breaking his heart again and he just didn't know how to deal with this mess.

"Damn it, Blondie" he muttered to himself as he lay on his bed, drinking bourbon. "You just had to come in at that time, didn't you?" Speaking of the blonde, Damon had been feeling very strange emotions ever since the fiasco yesterday. He hadn't been able to stop thinking about Caroline, even with Elena's constant whining.

She had looked really sad, no, crushed actually. He'd wondered if she still might be feeling something for him, but that was just ridiculous. After everything he'd done to her, it was a miracle that she hadn't staked him every time he even looked at her. No, it had to be because of Stefan, it always was. Elena wouldn't be with him because of Stefan and Caroline only cared about him because of Stefan.

That was why she'd been so upset yesterday, because of Stefan. He felt a bit guilty for sleeping with Elena, but come on! Elena chose him and he'd always tried to get her to like him. His attempts had finally shown results and why shouldn't he be with Elena if she had chosen him? Stefan and Elena were broken up, like Elena told him so why should he not be with the girl he loved?

But he was starting to doubt it. He didn't know if he really did love Elena. It felt more like a little crush. There were other feelings troubling his mind. He didn't know why or _how_, but he was feeling really bad for hurting Caroline. She had a right to be mad at them, but he shouldn't have gone after her. It was just that Elena was driving him crazy and saying Caroline would never forgive her and bla bla bla. He would've gone mad if he hadn't promised to get Caroline to talk to her again.

But then, he'd hurt Caroline. His heart actually ached when he thought of the look in her eyes when he'd made that comment about everyone wanting to kill her off. No matter how much he tried to deny it, he was feeling like an ass because of the way he treated Caroline. She didn't deserve to be talked to like that. After everything he'd done to her, _he_, of all people, should not treat her like that.

He was angry at himself for letting out his anger on her when it was really Elena who deserved it. Caroline had only said the truth, Elena was his brother's girl. He'd been a bit angry at her, but the real reason behind his anger was the fact that Elena had just left him lying there. And then, he'd gone and let his anger out on Caroline.

Collateral damage, as always. He knew she would be pissed at him, but he tried to console himself by thinking that she would forgive him. She was bound to come around at some point. This was his Barbie he was thinking about. She would be mad for a few hours and then she'd be back to her cute and bubbly self.

His mind seemed to snap as he realised what he'd just been thinking.

_His Barbie?_

* * *

A/N: I actually felt really peaceful with the Caroline part of this chapter, didn't you? she's finally so happy and it feels good to know that she feels that way, haha! But Daroline shippers! Damon's starting to realise what's really going on in his heart!

Let me know what you think of the chapter and keep the reviews coming!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: you guys are still here, right? hope you are cause here's chapter 4!

* * *

"Thank you, Stefan" Caroline said happily as they walked to her door. "I don't remember last time I laughed this much or felt this happy." Stefan's features softened as he slowly brought his hands up to her face and cupped it. "You're welcome, Care" he said softly. "You deserve so much more than what you've gotten in your life and I want you to be happy. The way you've been today is how I want you to be all the time."

Her mind went numb by the lack of space between their bodies and faces. If she just moved an inch closer, their lips would be touching. But she wasn't sure if she should do it. She'd just gotten Stefan back and she would **not** lose him by kissing him and ruining their friendship. So she did what she always did. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled him close for a hug. He seemed to be a bit taken aback, but his arms circled her waist instantly.

"If you want me to be happy, you won't ever leave me again" she whispered, tears pricking at the corners of her eyes. She hated being so insecure and always overthinking everything. She wanted to be sure of herself, she wanted to be reckless for once and just do what she _wants_. She should've just kissed him and taken the consequenses with her head held high because she did something she _wanted_ to do. But she was a scared and insecure coward, she had to admit that.

"I'm not leaving you, Care" Stefan whispered into her neck. "Even if I have to leave, I'll take you with me. I don't think I'd be able to survive without you anymore so you're going with me wherever I go. I love you, Care." Feeling a whole lot better, she slowly pulled back and placed a sweet little kiss on his cheek. She wasn't sure if it was her imagination, but she saw a flicker of dissapointment in his eyes before it was replaced by happiness.

Not wanting to overthink things again, she opened her door and stepped inside. "Thank you for everything, Stefan" she said happily. "Call me again, okay? Don't just be gone again."

"I won't, Care" Stefan said softly. "I'm here now and I'm not leaving you again." Holding back a sigh as she saw that beautiful smile of his, she waved goodbye and closed the door. Going up to her room, she didn't have time to think about every single second of today because she'd totally forgotten how her room looked.

Sighing, this time because of tiredness, she slowly started pulling up clothing from the bed. Realising this might take some time, she put her iPod on shuffle and brought the volume up high. Her neighbours never complained about anything and that was a good thing for a teen. She opened her window and let the beautiful weather inside. The sun was shining and the wind was blowing and her room looked almost dreamy as she swirled around, picking up things here and there.

_"Everybody needs inspiration, everybody needs a soul"_ came through the speakers and Caroline almost squealed. She **loved** this song, it was her favourite because it described her perfectly. People might think she's weird and childish for liking Miley Cyrus, but that girl had some amazing songs and no one could deny that.

Besides, this was her favourite song for her and Stefan. It was so perfect for how she felt after they became friends. Feeling as though everything was a thousand times brighter, she started singing to the song while cleaning up. "...that's when I, I, I look at you. When I look at you, I see forgiveness, I see the truth. You're loving me for who I am.." Caroline sang and could't help but smile hugely. It felt as though this song was made for her and Stefan.

"I'm so in love" she whispered to herself where she was sitting on the floor with the clothes lying around her and her favourite song playing. "And I couldn't be happier."

* * *

"Damon, I'm sorry" Elena said softly, pulling him out of his thoughts about Caroline. "What?" Damon said, momentarily distracted. "I said I'm sorry" Elena repeated, coming into the room. "I'm sorry I just stopped talking and walked out. I was just a little shocked because of Caroline, but I've realised I've got nothing to be sorry for. Caroline overreacted, as always."

Damon couldn't really understand why, but he felt a bit angry about how Elena was talking about Caroline. But Elena was talking to him again! And she was apologizing for everything, she didn't want to just dump him. He should be over the moon for this, he should be getting up and kissing her. Only one problem: he didn't feel happy about it.

He didn't feel any way about it actually. Yesterday, he would've given anything to have Elena get back to him. But today, things felt different. He felt as though he only _liked_ Elena, not the "crazily loved" her. And he didn't know how to feel about her wanting to be with him. Did _he_ want to be with her? Did he want to still be in love with Elena?

Of course he did! He'd done so much for this girl, he'd done so much bad to his brother because of Elena. He had to be with her, he _had_ to love her. They'd been through _way_ too much for a certain blonde to come mess it up. No, he had to be with Elena. For once in his life, someone had chosen him for who he was. Someone had wanted to be with him, and not because they felt sorry for him or because he was compelling them too. Elena had chosen him and that was all he wanted, right?

"It's okay, Elena" Damon said and he had to work to sound happy about it. "We were both a bit shocked, but it's alright now." Elena walked towards the bed he was lying on and sat on the end of it. "I just feel bad for ignoring you when I should be angry at Caroline. She didn't have any right to just come in here and start yelling at us." Damon sat up straight at this. "Actually Elena, she has every right to be angry at us" he found himself saying.

_Why am I defending Blondie, all of a sudden?_ he thought, but had to focus as Elena started talking again. "No, Damon" Elena said wearily. "She knew how we felt about each other and it was just a matter of time before we got together."

"Yeah, but she was expecting you to atleast make things right with Stefan before you jump in bed with his brother" Damon said dryly and he noticed Elena flinch a little. "Why does she even care how Stefan would think about this? Stefan isn't bothered by her at all, why does she feel so worried about his feelings?" Elena said and Damon heard the clear jealousy in her tone. Even if he wasn't sure how he felt about Elena anymore, he felt a bit hurt because this meant Elena clearly still had feelings for Stefan.

A second later, he seemed to register what she'd just said and couldn't help but laugh. "What's so funny?" Elena asked confused. "Are you serious, Elena?" Damon said incredulously and when she didn't say anything, he started laughing again. "I hope you didn't just say that Stefan isn't bothered by Caroline because you have _no_ idea how wrong you are."

"What do you mean?" Elena said cautiously and Damon sighed. "What I mean is that Stefan and Caroline are _bestfriends_, Elena" Damon said and Elena's eyes widened a bit. "Yeah, Caroline loves him more than anyone and if I'm not wrong, I think Stefan cares more about Caroline than he cares about anyone else." Damon didn't know why again, but he was feeling jealous all of a sudden. He was jealous because Caroline cared so much about Stefan, but that didnt make any sense. Why would he be jealous of that?

"That's not true, Damon" Elena said, bitterness clear in her voice. "Stefan would've dropped Caroline for me anytime." Damon felt a little disgusted with Elena and was more than happy to deliver the blow that followed his words: "See Elena, I wouldn't be so sure about that. Should the situation arise, he might just pick Caroline."

With that, he walked out the door and left Elena with all her arrogance and jealousy.

* * *

A/N: Elena bashing, yay! hahah, let me know what you think guys!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: hope you guys are still around for chapter 5! and this one is loooooong! :D

* * *

Caroline walked into the Grill, feeling a bit let down. She had used most of the day up by cleaning her room and waiting for Stefan to call again. But he hadn't called and in the end, she'd received a call from Matt who wanted to meet her. They hadn't seen each other much lately, with Caroline always looking after Elena or Damon so this was a good chance. Caroline had agreed to meet at the Grill.

She searched for him, but couldn't see him anywhere. At that moment, her phone started ringing. She picked it up quickly, hoping for it to be Stefan, but the caller ID showed Matt. "Hey, Matt" she answered.

_"Hey, my car just broke down"_ Matt said and Caroline sighed a little. "Where are you, do you need help?" she asked. _"No, I'll get it fixed. But I'm gonna be a bit late, that okay with you?"_ Matt asked as Caroline started walking towards the bar. "Yeah, no problem. I'll be here" she answered. _"Great, I'll see you soon."_

"Bye, Matt" Caroline said and shut her phone. She was hoping something like this wouldn't happen because now she was alone at the Grill and anyone would try to talk to her. She was not in the mood for talking to some drunk jerk so she headed up to the bar, ordered herself a soda and went to the darkest corner of the Grill.

Sliding into the booth, she quietly sipped her drink and decided to think about Stefan untill Matt came. Before she could start thinking though, none other than Damon Salvatore sat down in front of her. "Hello Barbie" he said cheerfully, placing his entire bottle of bourbon on the table with two glasses. "I saw you from the bar. You even came up right next to me, but you didn't see me. Being me, I had to figure out _how_ you couldn't notice _me_ so, here I am. Also, I brought you my favourite drink as an apology for our, erm, latest interaction."

When a second earlier, Caroline was feeling sort of tired, she now felt completely alive and angry. Damon had triggered her anger again and she was not in the mood for doing something wrong in anger. "I'm here to meet up with someone so if you don't mind, I would like you to leave" she said, venom in her voice. "Come on Barbie, why are you suddenly so cold and distant and _not_ _you_?" Damon asked earnestly. He was really bothered by the fact that Caroline hadn't as much as smiled at him since he sat down. Usually, he only had to _look_ at her and she would be blushing madly.

"It's none of your business" Caroline hissed, focusing on her drink. Damon was shocked, to say the least. Caroline had always been sassy, yes, but this was true hatred he was hearing. "Are you mad at me, Barbie?" he joked, filling up the glasses for both of them. "Why don't you go bother Elena, Damon?" Caroline said angrily, trying to get him away from her. "Oh believe me, she's doing a great job on her own" Damon sighed. "Wait, did I hear a hint of jealousy in your voice?" Damon smirked, quirking one eyebrow.

"Oh please" Caroline snorted. "I'm so over you, Damon. You and Elena are downright made for each other. You're both shallow, self-centered, arrogant and I could continue, but why waste my breath."

"You know, your description is not of me or Elena" Damon said, a little stiffness in his voice. "It reminds me of someone else. Someone I used to date not so long ago." Caroline took a deep breath and finally looked Damon straight in the eyes. "I know how I used to be, Damon" Caroline said seriously, all sarcasme and jokes gone. "I know I was exactly how I just described. But since I became one of you, I've changed so much that I never want to think of my past. I know I'll never be the same girl again because I have someone who'll always be there for me and bring me right back on track. I'm pretty sure you know who I'm talking about, Damon."

"I know, I know" Damon said, waving his hands. "No need to give me any award or anything, but I'm glad you realized it." Caroline let out a bitter laugh. "Wow, you really have your head shoved up your ass, don't you?" she said bitterly. "I'm talking about _Stefan_. He's the one that'll be there for me no matter what and he's the reason I am who I am today."

"Oh really" Damon said angrily. "Is that the reason he left you? Is that why he'll always choose Elena over you, Caroline?" He didn't want to hurt her, but she'd made him angry. Why was she so damn in love with Stefan? But more importantly, why did he care so much? "That doesn't mean he won't be sad about his choice" Caroline said quietly, knowing Damon was kind of right. "Stefan will always be by my side. He's the only one that never abandoned me. He never gave up on me, just like I'm never giving up on him."

"Elena and witchy cares about you too" Damon said, jealousy clear in his voice. "Bonnie hates what I am and will always side up with Elena and Elena can't look past herself, can she?" Caroline said bitterly. "I don't care what you say Damon, but from the whole supernatural gang, Stefan is the only person I care about. And I'd really appreciate it if you'd leave before _I_ have to leave."

Standing up, Damon downed his drink and gave Caroline the most sincere look she'd ever seen on Damon's face. "Fine, but know one thing Caroline" Damon said seriously and Caroline's head shot up as she heard him use her name. He'd never used her name, atleast not sincerely. "Stefan isn't the only one that cares about you."

With that, he walked out of the Grill, leaving Caroline to deal with confusing thoughts.

* * *

Caroline had pissed him off and he knew he had to feed or else, he'd go ballistic. Following the scent of blood into an alley by the Grill, he quickly walked over. It smelled fresh, too fresh, as though someone already was bleeding. That only made him happier, he didn't have the patience to find someone and go through the whole before-bite-procedure. He needed blood and he needed it _now_.

Using vampire speed to rush towards the source of the smell, Damon almost fell over when he saw someone hunched over a girl, draining her. The guy (it sure looked like one) was literally ripping the girl's throat and Damon sensed his strength. Instantly alert, Damon walked a little closer. "Share some, maybe?" he said loudly, catching the guy's attention.

Every thought disappeared when the guy turned around. Covered in blood, his eyes dark as coal, veins popping under them was none other than Stefan. Damon was shocked, to say the least. "Stefan?" he asked, choked out more like. "Hello Damon" Stefan said with a wry smile. Damon recovered from the shock a few seconds later. "So it's true, then" he said, still feeling a little shaken up. "You've really become a ripper again."

"You've been keeping track on me, huh?" Stefan said, looking away. "Of course, I've been watching everything you've done!" Damon hissed. "All those killings, the typical 'ripping them apart, then putting them back on place' routine! I've been putting my ass at stake for you and you couldn't even _think_ of giving me a call or a text saying you've _run_ _away_?! After everything I've done for you, you show up here and you don't even let me know! I had to take care of Elena and-"

"Really, Damon?" Stefan cut him off. "You're seriously gonna play the Elena-card? You think I don't know what's been going on here since I left?" Damon swallowed, knowing exactly what Stefan was talking about. "You looked for me the first couple of days, Damon" Stefan started. "You tried for a few days and then you just gave up. You just _gave up_ on me, Damon." Damon shifted uncomfortably, knowing he was right. He had looked for Stefan for the first few days and then it had all seemed so pointless. He'd just given up.

"You and Elena, both of you just gave up on finding me and decided to find comfort in each others arms" Stefan said, anger rising up to the surface. "You got together with my girlfriend while I was out there, doing everything in my power to keep Klaus and his hybrids away from Mystic Falls, away from you. You gave up on me and moved on with your life, knowing that the only reason you got to live was because I traded my own life for yours!"

"What could I have done, Stefan?" Damon said angrily. "Everywhere I went, you'd already left. Everything I tried, you were one step ahead and Elena was all over the place. I had to put the pieces back together because you'd left. There was nothing I could do. Everything I tried failed and we couldn't find you anywhere. What was I supposed to do, what _could_ I do?"

"You could've tried harder, Damon" Stefan said calmly. "I dropped everything for your sake. I let go of everything for you, even Elena. I handed myself over, knowing the horrors I had to be part of and face everyday from then on. Only for you, Damon, because you're my brother and I expected you to try to help me out. I left _everything_ for you."

"I would've done it for you too" Damon said angrily, swallowing the lump in his throat. "No, Damon" Stefan smiled sadly. "If the roles were switched, you would've chosen Elena over me. We both know that. But even if you did choose me and handed yourself over to Klaus, I would _never_ have stopped looking for you. I'd drop Elena for you anytime and nothing would've stopped me from looking for you and getting you back. I wouldn't just go back to Elena and sleep around with her."

"Stefan, I-" Damon started, knowing he had fucked up big time in the Elena departement, but Stefan cut him off. "It's okay, Damon" Stefan said. "Elena and I were having troubles long before the whole werewolf-bite thing. I knew she had feelings for you and I wasn't going to let another Katherine incident happen again. I don't love Elena anymore, I stopped loving her a long time ago."

Damon was quite shocked because Stefan had let go of Elena for him. He felt like an ass because he would never have left Elena for Stefan, not willingly atleast. "So what, you just stopped loving her?" Damon asked confused. "Yeah, pretty much" Stefan chuckled. "I realised she would never choose one of us and that would be history repeating itself. Besides, me being a ripper, I don't have any emotions for anyone in this town anymore."

Damon quirked an eyebrow. "Really, so if Elena was kidnapped by some psycho, you'd just let it be like that?" Damon asked incredulously, knowing fully that Stefan would never let anything happen to Elena. "Yeah, pretty much" Stefan repeated, smirking at a memory and Damon was shocked, to say the least. "And me? Have you lost everything for me as well?" Damon asked cautiously. Stefan was quiet for abit, seemingly pondering over something.

"I would _try_ to help you" Stefan said at last, a dark look on his face. "But I wouldn't exhaust myself." Damon had to admit that it hurt to have Stefan say that to him. No matter who he killed or screwed up with, he knew that Stefan would always be there for him. But now, he wasn't so sure anymore. "What's happened to you, Stefan?" Damon asked and this time, the sadness was clear in his voice. "I get it that you're mad for us giving up on you, but don't turn all ripper on us. You still love us, you still care about us, right?"

"There's only one person I care about in this whole world now, Damon" Stefan said seriously. "And that's the _one_ person who never gave up on me and who will always be there for me." Damon knew who it was, but he was hoping Stefan would say someone else for some weird reason he couldn't really point out. "Besides Caroline, if the rest of you live or die, I'm not bothered" Stefan said and took off with a last smile.

Damon knew he'd screwed up big time and the old Stefan might have forgiven him, but ripper Stefan was different and held grudges for a _long_ time. He knew he shouldn't have stopped looking for Stefan so soon, but he was blind in Elena's love and what could he do? He was Damon, for gods sake! He had always been the bad guy, why were everyone suddenly expecting him to do the right thing?

Well, Stefan was his brother. No matter what happened, he should always have his brother's back. He knew that Stefan would always be on his side, but it seemed that he'd lost him for good this time. The same could be said for Caroline. He didn't know why he'd been so bad to her last night. He didn't know what had provoked him so, he was just angry at being caught with Elena. But he'd made her cry and he felt horrible about it.

"What is wrong with me?" Damon whispered to himself, finally realising what mess he had created. He'd lost Caroline _and_ Stefan. All because of Elena, a girl he didn't know how he felt about anymore. His heart pained and not giving a damn about who was around, he let the tears stream down his cheeks.

* * *

A/N: Damon is crying ... I feel so powerful! hahah! and what memory was Stefan thinking of? any guesses? you'll know in the next chapter so for now, let me know what's going on in your mind and review!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: okay, this chapter is purely Steroline and some major revelation will take place! Steroline is going to another level, but a better level or not? read and find out, folks!

* * *

"Hey Matt, look" Caroline sighed, walking towards her house. "I'm sorry, but I can't make it tonight. My mom, err, called me and I have to meet up with her. No, nothing to worry about, but how about we do this some other time? Great! Sure, just give me a call and we'll meet up. Yeah, okay great. Love you, bye."

She was not in the mood for any form for interaction and she didn't want to let her confusion ruin her catch-up with Matt. Damon had once again ruined something for her. Why was he suddenly being so nice to her? He didn't give two shits about her the night before and now, he was suddenly all sappy and nice? She'd never seen him be so serious. The only time he was serious was when Elena was involved, but what about tonight?

She just couldn't put her finger on it. "Damon is just Damon" she muttered to herself as she went inside. Throwing her keys in the bowl at the entrance, she walked towards the kitchen to get some blood from her cooler. Grabbing a bloodbag, she drained it and took off towards her room. She decided to take a shower to get her mind off things.

Even with the heavenly water relaxing her body, Damon's words kept drifting through her mind.

_Stefan isn't the only one that cares about you._ She knew what he was implying, but she had difficulties understanding why Damon would say something like that. To her, of all people. Last time she checked, Damon didn't want anything to do with her. Why was he suddenly all pro-Caroline? What had she done?

Sighing, she turned off the water and toweled off. She put on her tank top and pyjama bottoms, pulling her hair up in a pony tail. She felt really tired, her energy level was on the bottom and all she wanted to do was to head out and crawl under her blankets. She didn't want to have Damon mess with her mind anymore. He was still the same jackass and even if he played nice with her, there was always some motive behind it.

She walked out of the bathroom and crawled in under her blankets, settling down comfortably. A second later, her phone went off and she couldn't help but feel really irritated. "Just when I'm about to sleep.." she muttered, but all tiredness disappeared when she saw the caller ID. "Stefan!" she said happily, getting up from the bed.

"Hey Care" Stefan said and Caroline almost sighed, she'd missed his voice even if she'd been with him this morning. "Sorry I didn't call you, I had to do something." "No problem, I was busy cleaning my room anyway" Caroline laughed. "I'm sure that took a while" Stefan chuckled and then decided to tell her. "Listen Care, I met Damon today" he said seriously. "Oh yeah, how did that go?" Caroline asked, feeling a little worried. Stefan had told her he knew of everything that'd been going on in Mystic Falls and Damon/Elena was a major part of that knowledge.

"I kinda told him off and left" Stefan sighed and Caroline knew it must've been hard for him. Damon was his brother after all, Stefan wanted them to be like when they were human. "Stefan, I know it must have been hard for you to face him after everything that's been going on" Caroline said softly. "But he had it coming, after everything he's done. If you want to talk, you know I'm right here."

"Of course" Stefan said and Caroline could feel his smile. "If there's anyone I trust to be there when I need them, it's you. But I just wanted to let you know in case you run into him." She walked out of her room, deciding to make herself something to eat. Stefan had made all her tiredness disappear. "Okay, but I'm not talking to him anyway so I probably won't be seeing him anytime soon" Caroline said, twirling a lock of her hair. "Oh, I thought you guys were good" Stefan said, making it sound like a question. "Please" Caroline snorted. "Damon and I have never been "good" or anything else for that matter and now, I don't care if he lives or dies really."

"Wow, he must've messed up big time if you're so mad at him" Stefan chuckled. "You know what he's done, Stefan" Caroline said seriously. "Yeah, I know" Stefan said. "But don't be mad at him for my sake, Care. Damon doesn't know how to deal with situations that involve anything emotional and he's always been irrational. He doesn't think until he's done something and then, he regrets doing it."

"That doesn't make up for all the times he's hurt me, Stefan" Caroline said, a little angry that Stefan was siding with Damon. "I know, of course not" Stefan said seriously. "You know I hate him for everything he's done to you, Care. All I'm saying is that you shouldn't be so quick on judging him. Damon cares about you Caroline and that's why he doesn't know how to act around you. He's like that with everyone he cares for."

"Yeah right" Caroline snorted. "I wouldn't be surprised if I found out Damon doesn't know my last name. The only person Damon would do anything for is Elena, we both know that. He does _not_ care about me." Picking up a sandwich her mom must have left from the fridge, she headed over to the table beside the window. It was raining outside and the darkness made it look so absolutely beautiful.

"Whatever you say, Care" Stefan chuckled. "Yeah, but let's not ruin my mood" Caroline said, taking a bite of the sandwich which had turkey. She loved turkey. "What have you been up to and where are you staying by the way? I take it you don't live at the Boarding House, that'd be _so_ awkward."

"Yeah, I'm sure staying with my brother who's sleeping with my ex-girlfriend won't be such a pleasant experience" Stefan laughed. "No, I'm just staying here and there, trying to lay low. Can't have Klaus knowing I'm back, you know." Caroline felt fear settling inside her. "You never told me how you managed to escape, Stefan" she said quietly. "I gained his trust, Care" Stefan said simply. "He sent me on a mission and I killed the hybrids that were with me, then I simply ran. I figured he wouldn't look for me in Mystic Falls, not after how I nearly killed Elena two weeks ago to prove my point."

"What?" Caroline gasped, almost spitting out her food. "That was _you_?" Two weeks ago, Elena had been kidnapped somehow and Damon had barely rescued her. She was pretty badly injured and as Damon had put it, someone had tried to drain her. "Yeah Care, that was me" Stefan chuckled. "I didn't want to kill her, of course. But I knew Klaus would stop me before she died, her blood is too precious for him to lose." Caroline let out a sigh. Even though she was secretly happy that Stefan didn't care about Elena anymore, she was glad to know that he wouldn't just kill her off without any good reason.

Elena was still her friend, no matter what she'd done and Caroline still cared about her. "So he started letting you leave alone and stuff like that?" Caroline asked. "Yeah, and then I just ran away" Stefan said. "I would've gone mad if I had to continue with all the killings and stuff, even with my emotions off." Caroline put away the rest of the sandwich, feeling too pained. "I can't even imagine what you must've been through, Stefan" she said softly, walking towards the living room. "I've seen how ruthless Klaus was, it must have been horrible to be with him."

"It was" came Stefan's quiet voice. "I'm sorry for what you went through" Caroline whispered. She was feeling suffocated by thinking of what Klaus had made Stefan do and decided to head out for some fresh air. She didn't bother to put on any jacket or any shoes, just heading out in her pyjama bottoms and top. She loved rain and she was a vampire, she wouldn't be cold. She walked outside and stood on her porch, watching the rain as she listened to Stefan's beautiful voice.

"No, no" Stefan said honestly. "You have nothing to be sorry for, Caroline. He made me do some horrible stuff, wherever we went. I had to put up with a lot of things I would never have given a second thought, but one thought kept me going. One thought had me wake up everyday and put up with Klaus."

"Oh really, what's that?" Caroline asked, hoping against hope that he wouldn't mention Elena. "You were safe" Stefan said softly and Caroline almost cried. "I would've guessed Elena, you know" she joked, trying not to sound so teary. "Caroline, you mean so much more to me than Elena ever could" Stefan said seriously. "After you were turned, I wasn't sure who I was in love with for a while. Elena was my girlfriend, but my mind was on you every single second of the day. And after all this time, things haven't changed. You're still my number one priority."

"So at one point, you've actually been in love with me?" she asked, trying really hard to keep the glee away from her voice and the tears away from her eyes. Her heart was beating so violently, she knew something terrible would happen if she didn't calm down. "Yeah, I guess I have" Stefan answered. "Have you seen yourself, you're not hard to love." That was all she needed to hear and the tears were freely streaming down her cheeks.

"Wow, I remember you telling me in that gentlemanly manners of yours, how we could never happen and now you're admitting that you actually were in love with me" Caroline said, not bothering to hide how her voice broke. "_Am_ in love with you, Care" came his soft voice and Caroline looked up to see him standing at the bottom of the pair of stairs that led to her porch. She was sure that if her heart still beat, it would stop.

* * *

A/N: did anyone catch the memory Stefan was thinking of in the previous chapter? I kinda liked it ..:D

but people ... a cliffhanger? did I make you angry with the chapter? did I make you sad? happy? confused? I would love to know what you guys are thinking right now and here's the thing: if I get more than 20 reviews on this chapter today, the next will be up **tomorrow**! that's a promise so come on guys, REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: considering I didn' get the amount of reviews I was hoping, I didn't post until now. But the reviews I _did_ get were so wonderful, I almost cried! thank you to all you lovely people and here's chapter 7 for you! it is a bit short because I want it to end with Caroline's thoughts, otherwise it wouldn't be the same..

* * *

(*insert JoMo's voice, hahahah) Previously on the Vampire Diaries:

"Am_ in love with you, Care" came his soft voice and Caroline looked up to see him standing at the bottom of the pair of stairs that led to her porch. She was sure that if her heart still beat, it would stop._

**Here goes the rest of the interaction, enjoy!**

* * *

"What?" she whispered, taking a tentative step towards him. "I _am _in love with you, Caroline" Stefan said, his emerald eyes twinkling in the dark, a soft smile on his face. "Is this some kind of a joke, Stefan?" Caroline asked through her tears, now standing right in front of him, the rain drenching both of them. "I've never been more serious in my entire life" Stefan said seriously. Caroline gave a shaky laugh.

"I'm not sure if I should play along or not, Stefan" Caroline said, trying to muster her voice. "But feelings aren't something one should play with so don't." Stefan's eyes widened a bit. "Don't you believe me, Care?" he asked, his voice sounding hurt. "Of course, I don't believe you!" Caroline cried in disbelief. "You can have every girl in the world, you have _Elena._ Why would you ever choose me instead of her?"

"Care, you really don't know how much better you are than Elena" Stefan said sadly. "I wish you weren't so insecure. You're so much better than Elena, in nature, in heart. You're full of light and life, and you're the most genuine person I know. And I need you to know that, Care. Is it really that hard to believe that I've fallen for you?"

"Please, stop it" Caroline whispered. "You have no idea how this is making me feel, Stefan. Don't play with my feelings." Stefan stepped back, eyes showing the sadness within. "So, should I take this as a sign then?" he asked, looking away. "What?" Caroline said. "You don't love me" Stefan said, laughing a little. "I'd always imagined this moment being perfect, both of us feeling the same. I-I guess I was wrong."

"Stefan please.." Caroline said as Stefan started to turn his back on her. "Why are you doing this?" "I'm not doing anything, Care" Stefan said, still facing away. "All I've done is to tell you how I feel, you just don't feel the same way and I respect that. I know I'm not exactly boyfriend-material, not for you atleast. I guess you deserve someone better and I'm sorry if I've embarassed you, Care."

"Oh my god, you idiot!" Caroline shouted, making Stefan turn around in surprise. "Do you have any idea how _long_ I've wanted this to happen?! Ever since I freaking laid eyes on you, I've loved you! Ever since I first saw you, I've wanted this moment to happen! And after all that's happened, after everything between you and Elena, after all the times I've been second-best, do you think it's easy for me to just believe you!?"

Caroline was breathing heavily by the time she was done and tears were running down her cheeks. Everything she'd been feeling was out and she was waiting for the reaction of her blunt outburst, feeling as though her heart might burst any second. Stefan on the other hand, looked heartbroken and within seconds, he'd removed the space between them by circling his arms around her waist. "Will this prove it?" he asked, a smile playing on his lips.

And as Stefan's gaze dropped to her lips, Caroline met him halfway and the kiss played actual fireworks inside Caroline. His lips were warm and inviting, and they were perfectly shaped to fit hers. Her arms were around his neck in a second, her lips parting to allow him entrance, deepening the kiss. Caroline had always imagined Stefan to be a good kisser, but this! This was the best kiss she had ever experienced with anyone.

Stefan put every emotion he felt for Caroline in the kiss, holding her tightly. He wanted her to feel how much he actually loved her. He never wanted her to be insecure when it came to his feelings for her so he kissed her as he'd kissed no one before, savouring the feel of her against him, finally showing her what he'd been feeling for so long now, what he'd been hiding for so long.

A quiet sigh left her mouth as they finally pulled apart, both panting slightly, both soaked."I love you, Caroline" Stefan said, his eyes burning into hers. Caroline's face split into a huge grin. "I love you too, Stefan!" she cried and Stefan couldn't help but laugh. "Don't get all sappy now, Care" Stefan chuckled and Caroline playfully punched his shoulder. "Stefan Salvatore being fun, who would've known?" she smirked before Stefan captured her lips with his. Even though she was lost in the kiss, she couldn't help but notice how her dream had come true.

She was standing in the rain, sharing a kiss with the guy she loved.

_Life couldn't be better_, she thought happily.

* * *

A/N: well, well, well ... is it weird that I'm feeling crazily happy for Caroline? hahaha! I mean, I know _I'm_ writing this, but I'm still so happy for her. She got her wish and Steroline is happening! And the kiss could have been explored further, but I feel it was good being sweet and not so "hot". But erm .. ehm, how does this go down with the readers and especially, the Daroline-shippers?

let me know, lovelies!

ps. coming up: Stefan and Elena finally meet :D


	8. Chapter 8

Caroline pressed ignore once again and huffed in annoyance. "These people just don't give up" she muttered as she laid back against Stefan. They'd been driving out of town in the past three days, stopping by different places with beautiful views, simply enjoying each others company. Ever since Stefan had told Caroline he loved her back, every worry in the world had left them and they were finally happy and settled. Damon and Elena had kept calling her, Damon twice as much as Elena, but Caroline never picked up their calls. She had nothing to say to either of them and had no intentions of going back to them anytime soon. She was happy the way she was, with Stefan by her side.

"Damon and Elena still calling you?" Stefan asked amused and Caroline nodded. "It seems they can't take a hint" she said and Stefan chuckled. "I don't think you should keep ignoring them like this, Care" Stefan said and Caroline pulled away from him, turning around to give him a confused look. "Why so?" she asked and Stefan sighed. "Because what they did doesn't matter anymore" he shrugged. "I love you so who Elena sleeps with doesn't matter to me at all, it shouldn't to you either." Caroline pondered over it for a while. "They still betrayed your trust, Stefan" she said finally. "They did it while Elena and you were still a kind of couple and that is a good enough reason for me."

"Whatever makes you happy" Stefan said and smiled as Caroline laid back against him, entwining their fingers.

* * *

Damon paced back and forth in Caroline's living room. He still had some problems understanding the fact that he was actually standing in the living room, worrying about Caroline. When did he start caring so much for her? It's true, he'd always cared for the blonde, but never this much. He wouldn't have called her hundred times a day last year. But something had changed inside him. He didn't know how it was possible, but he knew he felt something strong for Caroline. And whether he liked it or not, this feeling had him worrying sick about her and caring to the extent of calling her every 5 minutes as well as turning up on her front door to check up on her.

But of course, she wasn't home.

Damon had only assumed that she would be ignoring him and be locked up in her room. But he'd searched the entire house and Caroline was nowhere. He'd checked the Grill before he came over and she wasn't there either. He couldn't help but feel painfully worried. He decided to call her one more time. "Come on, Barbie, pick up" he muttered and let out a frustrated sigh when the phone went to voicemail. Even in his frustration, he felt something happen inside by hearing her voice saying "leave a message". He could practically see her smile while she was recording her voice. He felt himself smile a little bit and deadpanned.

Something was definitely wrong with him. _Damon Salvatore_ did not smile while thinking of a certain blonde. There was no way he would go all fluffy and mushy. He was an evil bastard and he was planning on keeping it that way. "I don't chase the chicks, chicks chase me" he muttered to himself as he strode out of the house, carefree and carelessly handsome as always. But even though he tried telling himself differently, he was still worrying about Caroline inside. Every type of scenarios kept flashing through his mind, even the one he didn't want to even imagine.

Caroline being with Stefan. He didn't want to even think that she would be with him, although the dreadful feeling in his gut was telling him otherwise. Caroline and Stefan had both given him speeches that basically declared their love for each other, but he didn't want to believe his analyses of their words. It hurt too much to think that they were together, happy and content with each other. And because of this, he decided to drown himself in bourbon to extinguish his sudden urge to have Stefan's place in the heart of Caroline Forbes.

* * *

"So, what do we do tomorrow?" Caroline said as they walked up to her front door. "Whatever you want" Stefan smiled as Caroline wrapped her arms around his neck. "I don't really care about what we do, I just want to be with you." Caroline smiled and pecked his lips. "We could drive out to some forest or check out the cliffs" Caroline suggested as Stefan kept kissing her. "Whatever you want, Care" Stefan said between his kisses and Caroline laughed. "You're so whipped" she chuckled and Stefan grinned. "That's because I love you so much" Stefan muttered as he kissed her deeply and Caroline sighed. "And I love you just as much" she smiled as she pulled away. "Maybe more..."

"Not possible, really" Stefan said and Caroline chuckled. "Call me later?" Caroline said as she opened the door. "You know I will" Stefan said and kissed her one last time before leaving. Caroline got in and went straight to her room, getting ready for bed. She pulled the covers over her and decided to check her phone. Damon's name was all over the list of missed calls and voicemails as well. She felt kind of disturbed by the fact that he cared so much. She knew he cared a teensy bit about her, but she also knew it was only because of Elena. However, she didn't know why he was caring so much about her now. It was far too much to be because of Elena, but what could it be?

As far as she knew, she had nothing Damon would find valuable. Unless he enjoyed confusing her and ruining her time with Stefan. She decided to hear one of the voicemails and pressed ok on it. She heard him sigh. ".. _voicemail again... listen Barbie, I just wanted to, um, check up on you .. haven't heard your jibberjabber for awhile and you never pick or return my calls so ... just wanted to let you know that, um, your mom is worried and she, erm, wanted me to check up on you so .. give me a call or just, erm, pick up next time I call.. bye". _Caroline kept blinking for awhile before she finally decided that it really was Damon's voice. She'd never heard him so nervous before and she'd definitely not heard him stutter or hesitate. Never. Ever.

He was truly confusing her with his weird behaviour. It was annoying her hugely to have him interrupt her and Stefan all the time. She'd thought he simply wanted to be an ass and annoy her, but now she didn't think that way. Could there be something more to it? She didn't get to think much about it as Stefan's name flashed on the phone. "Hey.." she said and all thoughts of Damon disappeared.

* * *

A/N: sorry about the wait, too much school work -.-


	9. Chapter 9

Damon had spent the entire night thinking about her. Even though he was wasted, he kept thinking about her. He didn't know how it was possible. It wasn't like this with Elena even. Caroline was truly ruining him. And it didn't help at all that she kept ignoring his calls. Being a vampire meant no hangovers, but it also meant that the alcohol left your system really fast. So when he sensed Elena getting up from the bed, he quickly grabbed his jacket and left for the Grill. He needed to drink and he'd rather do it where no one would bother him.

He strolled into the Grill, taking a seat by the bar and ordering bourbon. Even though it was barely 10 in the morning, he was in need of the alcohol. Anything to keep his mind off Caroline. He couldn't afford to keep thinking about her all the time. It was draining his energy level. All he seemed to do nowadays was to think of Caroline. Why she was nowhere to be seen, why she was ignoring him, why she didn't pick up his calls, how her eyes shone when she smiled, how her face seemed to take an angelic turn when the sunrays hit her face..

He shook his head and downed his drink in one. His mind was seriously overreacting. Yes, he found Caroline attractive. But he didn't actually _like_ her. Once again, his mind seemed to laugh at him as he realized he wasn't fooling anyone. He liked Caroline, alright. He _really_ liked her. But he wasn't going to admit it, no way. He knew there could never be anything between them and Caroline was too damn in love with Stefan to ever forgive him for sleeping with Elena. He only hoped Caroline wasn't with Stefan all this time she'd been gone. It would hurt too much. He kept telling himself she'd taken a trip to somewhere with lots of shopping malls and beaches and whatnot. Anything that put a thousand miles between Stefan and Caroline.

He didn't like to think that Caroline was with his brother, that would piss him off to no end. He knew he had no right to think that way. Caroline and him had never had what Stefan and Caroline had, and maybe that was why he hated their friendship so much. He wanted to be like that with Caroline, he wanted her to love him as much as she loved Stefan. No matter how crazy it sounded to him, he knew it was the truth. Something had changed so dramatically, he had not even realized the change before he'd found himself worrying sick about his Barbie and being nastily jealous of her and Stefan.

"Listen brain" Damon said after drinking and thinking about Caroline for well past an hour. "I'm trying to drown my thoughts with the alcohol, but you keep making them stronger the more I drink. I don't know what's wrong with you, but knock it off or I'll knock myself unconscious so you'll stop thinking." He looked intently at the glass of bourbon in front of him, drowning every other thought out, only focusing on the drink. And as though his brain had finally listened to him, his thoughts of Caroline disappeared. "Thank you, brain.." he muttered as he took a swig, only to almost spit it out again when he sensed her presence. He spun around in his seat and sure enough, there she was.

Wearing a purple summer dress with white sandals, white earrings, a little white bag and a cute little flower in her hair, she was looking perfectly adorable as she entered and took a seat beside the windows. Damon had to stop himself from sighing because of her beauty. Caroline was truly breathtaking in every way possible. He quickly turned back around and cursed his brain. When it finally stopped thinking about her, the real person came strutting in to pain him even more. His life was really messed up.

But he was pissed off. Here she was, acting all innocent and beautiful, when she'd been ignoring every call of his for the past days. The least she could do was apologize to him for being so rude, but she wasn't even looking in his direction. He downed his drink and decided to give her a piece of his mind. He got off the stool and started to march over when he stopped in his tracks. None other than Elena Gilbert walked in and spotted Caroline. She made her way over to her and Damon decided that was enough. He went outside and to the alley next to the Grill, making sure to grab a bottle of bourbon after compelling the bartender. He needed to calm himself down.

* * *

Caroline had woken up, feeling happy and fresh. She'd decided to eat at the Grill before meeting up with Stefan. She'd gone for a purple dress today, seeing as the colour described her fresh attitude. She'd even put a little flower in her hair and taken off to the Grill. She took a seat by the windows and looked out at the people outside. She thought of what she'd be doing now if Stefan hadn't shown up. Would she be rotting away in her house, refusing to talk to Damon and Elena or anyone else, wasting her life?

Probably. She was truly thankful that Stefan had come. He'd saved her, just like old days. She sighed as she thought about Stefan, his brilliant smile, his soft voice, his beautiful eyes- "Caroline!" someone said and snapped her out of her thoughts. She looked up to see Elena standing by her table. "Erm, do you have a minute?" Elena asked nervously and Caroline looked at her for a second. She thought of what Stefan had said and how he didn't care anymore. "Sure" she said as she decided to give her a chance. After all, Stefan had moved on from Elena a long while ago and that made Elena's little act of shame kind of fair.

"Thanks" Elena said and smiled as she sat down opposite Caroline. "I've been calling you, but you never pick up or call me back. I-I've been wanting to explain the things that happened.." Elena's voice trailed off as she saw Caroline smile. "It's alright" Caroline said and Elena gave her a startled look. "What?" she asked surprised and Caroline chuckled. "I said it's alright, Elena" Caroline repeated. "You can do whatever you want. I realized I might have overreacted a bit, but I was only angry for Stefan."

"I know" Elena sighed. "But Caroline, Stefan wanted me to choose one of them ... and I chose Damon." Caroline gave her a sympathetic smile. "And I respect that, Elena" Caroline said honestly. "I was angry for Stefan, but I don't really have a right to be angry when he himself wanted you to pick one. I'm sure you'll both be okay with your decision." Elena didn't catch the hidden meaning in Caroline's words, of course. "I hope he takes it well" Elena said and Caroline had to prevent herself from giggling. "I'm sure he will be fine" Caroline said in a strained voice. "He'll say he will be fine with it, but I know he'll be pretending" Elena sighed and Caroline's thoughts of giggling turned into thoughts of scowling. "You never know, Elena" she said icily. "It's not like he has a limitation of girls or good looks, for that matter. He'll find someone in no time."

"He loves me too much to just fall in love with someone else" Elena said as she grabbed a menu. Caroline couldn't believe this girl. "Whatever floats your boat, Elena" Caroline sighed as she grabbed a menu as well. "So we're good now, Care?" Elena asked, a hopeful smile on her face. Caroline offered her a genuine smile in return. Sure, she pissed her off to no ends, but Elena had been her friend for years. It was only when it came to the Salvatores that she annoyed Caroline. Otherwise, Caroline still loved her and wanted to be her friend. "We're good, Elena" Caroline said honestly and gave Elena's hand a squeeze.

* * *

A/N: I was planning on updating on Christmas, but the Merlin finale kind of left me sobbing.. still not over it, but I love your feedback and it numbs some of the pain so hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review! in need of a lot of love right now because Merthur... :'/

Btw, Happy New Year :D


	10. Chapter 10

Caroline had thought she and Elena were good. But by the time they'd started eating, she was royally pissed off. All Elena could talk about was how much Stefan loved her, how much Damon loved her, how they'd do anything for her, how they'd never let anything happen to her and bla bla bla! It was making her want to lash out and she feared she'd actually hurt Elena in front of everyone. Elena kept talking about Stefan as though he was her lovestruck puppy or something and that had her anger turn into rage.

It got to the point where she started hearing Elena's pulse and heartbeat in a dangerously loud way, which could only mean one thing. Before things could get out of hand, she grabbed her phone. "I have to take this" she said and got up quickly, not giving Elena any chance to answer. She marched out of the Grill and into the alley next to it. She dialed Stefan's number and he picked up after the second ring. "Hey Care" he said and Caroline immediately started relaxing. "Stefan.." she said in a strained voice. "Caroline, what happened? Are you alright?" Stefan urged, instantly alert. "I'm fine, I'm fine" Caroline replied quickly. "I am now, anyway. I was thinking of eating at the Grill before I met up with you and I don't know how I didn't notice her, but Elena came out of nowhere and I thought about what you said and decided to give her a chance. She sat down and we ordered food and she told me how she made her choice. I thought we were good, but then she started talking about how you love her so much and how you'd wait for her even though she'll always be with Damon and-!"

"Caroline, relax!" Stefan cut her off and Caroline breathed deeply. "Sorry" she said and Stefan chuckled. "She can say whatever she likes, you know the truth" Stefan said and Caroline grinned. "I wanted to tell her about us so I could wipe out that smug grin off her face" Caroline said and Stefan laughed. "It's true! She's so damn full of herself, thinking she's so much better than everyone else. Seriously! I barely maintained myself in there. I don't think I could've survived another second."

"Then you should've told her" Stefan said and Caroline sighed. "I know, but I don't want her to know" Caroline said. "Why?" Stefan asked. "She'll be all over you again and try to come between us, you know how she is" Caroline said annoyed. "She's made her choice, she can't just come back to me" Stefan said. "She doesn't care about that" Caroline laughed bitterly. "She wants both of you and as soon as she gets to know you're back, she'll be running back to you again." Something pricked at her heart by that thought. She wondered what Stefan would do if Elena picked him again. She wondered if he'd turn his back on Elena, or herself. She didn't even realize the tears that slid down her cheeks.

"She can run all she wants, Care" Stefan said and she noticed his serious tone. "You're the one for me and I plan on keeping it that way. Unless you dump me." Caroline laughed through her tears. "You're such a loser, Stef" she said and Stefan laughed. "I'm _your_ loser, right?" he said and Caroline smiled. "You are" she said. "Well, I'm at your house in a minute" Stefan said and Caroline smiled. "Why don't you just dump Elena and go off with me instead?" Caroline didn't even hesitate. "Yes sir" she said. "Waiting for you, then" Stefan said. "I love you, Care."

Caroline felt her eyes swim with more tears as she sighed. "Love you too" she said and hung up. She turned around, moving her fingers to wipe her tears and thought of what she'd say to Elena, not noticing him until she'd collided with his chest. "If it isn't Barbie" Damon sneered and Caroline looked up at him. He had an empty bottle in hand and was looking a bit drunk. She didn't want to talk to him in a sober state, let alone when he was drunk. "Bye Damon" she said as she made to go, but he blocked her path. "No, we need to talk" he said and Caroline started to get annoyed. "There's nothing to talk about so move" Caroline said and tried to push him away, but he grabbed her hand.

"Why have you been ignoring my calls?" he asked and Caroline gave him a confused look. "Why do you care? Why do you even call me?" she said and Damon hesitated. "That's not the point" he said, still holding her hand. "You don't talk to me anymore, you don't pick or return my calls and I never see you nowadays. I can't help but feel like I'm being avoided." Caroline laughed sarcastically. "No shit, Sherlock" she said and Damon chuckled. "Come on, Barbie" he said, tightening his grip on her hand. "Tell me why you're so mad at me." Caroline looked at him, surprised. He didn't sound snarky or rude, he was genuinely asking her.

But she didn't care about his concern, it was a bit late for that. She was going to tell him to move when he suddenly pulled her close. "Why are you crying?" he said, his eyes burning into hers. Caroline cursed herself for not wiping the tears away. "I have to go" she said quickly and made to move when he gripped her tighter. "Tell me why you've been crying, Barbie" he said seriously and Caroline felt anger start to surface. "It's none of your damn business" she hissed and wrenched her arms out of his grip. "It is my bloody business if it's made you cry!" Damon all but growled at her and Caroline was taken aback for a second. She would've thought more about his words, but she was too angry for that. "I don't have time for this" Caroline said and pushed past him, only to have him push her up against the wall.

"I was worried sick about you for the past days and when I finally get to see you, you're running away from me!" he said angrily and Caroline's eyes widened. "I should be pissed at you and yelling at you, but I'm trying to be nice and you're just being a bloody bitch!" Damon stopped and looked at her, both of them wide eyed and breathing heavily. Caroline felt the anger turn into sadness at the last part of his rant and Damon seemed to realize what he'd said. He let out a frustrated yell and threw the bottle at the wall, smashing it into thousands of pieces. "Caroline, I'm-" he started but Caroline cut him off. "I think you've said enough, Damon" she said and started walking away when he pulled her back towards him. "Don't walk away from me, Caroline!" he growled, his stare so intense Caroline could barely think of something to say back.

She didn't need to though, because Elena appeared out of nowhere. "Care, what's taking you so long.." her voice trailed off as she saw Damon holding her far too close for her liking. "What's going on?" she asked, sounding perfectly jealous. Caroline noticed Damon had loosened his grip and took off before he could grab her again. "Damnit, Blondie!" he growled. "Damon, what the hell is going on?!" Elena asked angrily. "Stefan and Caroline, that's what's going on!" he said aggravated and that's when he realized something he had tried to deny all this time. He was jealous of Caroline being with Stefan because _he_ wanted to be with her himself. He didn't just like Caroline, he _liked_ Caroline. The realization hit him hard as Elena's eyebrows went all the way to her hairline. "Stefan? Is he back, is he in Mystic Falls?" she asked quickly, but Damon didn't bother to answer and took off after Caroline, leaving Elena flabbergasted.

* * *

A/N: Elena cockblocking Daroline again :P anyway, review guys! and btw, if any of you have tumblr, follow me:** .com**


	11. Chapter 11

Caroline saw Stefan waiting for her in front of her door. "There you are" he said as she arrived, breathless. "No time, we have to go right now" she said and grabbed his hand, speeding off before he could say anything. She had him running with her for a good 5 minutes before she stopped. They were in a clearing in some forest just outside of Mystic Falls. "What's going on, Care?" Stefan said when she finally let go of his hands and took a deep breath. "Sorry Stefan" she said. "Damon was going to follow me and I didn't want that obviously, so I brought us here."

"Care, if Damon is troubling you, I can talk to him" Stefan said seriously and Caroline melted a little at him being so protective. "I don't mind breaking a limb or two, you know. He's bothered you enough already so just say the word." Caroline smiled. "Always looking out for me" she said and he smiled before kissing her deeply. "You don't really make it easy for me, you know" he said and she laughed, remembering their conversation from that time. "Well, I was planning on a trip to some forest today. I love the trees and the natural beauty. One of the reasons I love you as well, because you're so naturally beautiful" he continued and Caroline blushed.

"You're making me blush" Caroline laughed. "How Elena could go for Damon instead of you is beyond me" Caroline said, truly wondering how that was possible. "Her loss, isn't it?" Stefan said and Caroline smirked. "Hmmm, I see some of the resemblance, the cockiness" she chuckled and Stefan laughed before he took her hand. "We are brothers, no matter how much we deny it" he said and Caroline smiled. "But you're as different as the sun is from the moon" she said. "Which one is me?" Stefan asked curiously. "The sun, of course" Caroline replied. "You bring light and happiness and warmth wherever you go. You're much bigger and much more important. Damon is the moon. He belongs to the darkness of the night."

"Well, we definitely belong together now" Stefan said. "How so?" Caroline asked. "If I'm the sun, you're the sunshine" he said and Caroline smiled. He kissed her again, a sweet kiss that only Stefan could give her. "Let's go" he said, leading her into the forest. A while later, they were back to their usual wonderful time, all thoughts Damon forgotten.

* * *

Damon stood outside Caroline's house, feeling his anger taking hold of him. She'd run away from him again and it was frustrating him to the point where he just wanted to grab a stake and drive it through either her heart or his own. But then again, if he'd driven it through _her_ heart, he had a feeling he wouldn't survive it either. The thought of Caroline not being alive anymore killed him. He knew now that he felt something strong for her, something far too deep to be denied. It was a bit annoying, to be so damn angry and jealous and hurt and _in love_.

But he couldn't possible _love_ Caroline .. could he? It was out of question! He had always loved Elena and it would always be her. But once again, his heart told him he wasn't fooling anyone. Caroline had taken hold of his heart and she wasn't letting go, no matter how much Damon tried to make her. Just the thought of her avoiding him and being somewhere with Stefan was piercing daggers in his heart and he couldn't truly bear it. He'd felt so good after seeing her today, but when she hadn't given him a second glance even and just walked away from him, he'd lost it. He wanted to punch himself in the face for saying she acted like a bitch. She was so much better than that. But he'd said it and she'd left before he could apologize.

Why did he always ruin things for him? If not the same feelings, he would've loved it if him and Caroline were friends. But there was no way she would ever be friends with him, he knew that. He wanted her to be happy because she deserved it. She deserved so much better than him and he knew Stefan was good for her. But this time, his mind was set. He was not going to be selfless and let Stefan have her again. This wasn't Elena, this was Caroline. Damon had her first, Damon had his eyes on her long before Stefan and that gave him more right than Stefan had. He didn't want to just walk away, bury his sorrow in bourbon.

No, he was going to fight for Caroline. He was going to be the selfish bastard Caroline thought he was. He wasn't giving up on her. He cursed fate for always making him fall for the girl his brother is in love with, but he couldn't help it. He didn't want to love the girl his brother loves, he didn't want to ruin their relationship even more than already. He had tried to lay off Katherine and he'd definitely tried to keep away from Elena. But this time, he was truly helpless. It was physically painful to stay away from Caroline. Everything was different this time.

For the first time in all of his existence, he'd felt true love. He would be damned if he didn't fight for her. She was worth it and he would show her that he could be the one for her. He wasn't going to let her fall in love with Stefan, he had to prevent that from happening. Elena, of course, would be a big part of that plan. He recalled the way she'd forgotten every thing in the world when he'd said Stefan's name. Though he should be feeling jealous and sad about that, he was really happy. That meant she still had feelings for him and that only helped Damon's cause further.

Caroline wasn't running away from him again. He'd make sure of that.

* * *

A/N: celebrating Colin Morgan's victory at the NTAs, I'm so goddamn happyyyy! but anyway, Damon's got his mind set :D tell me what you think guys and review!

Ps: follow me on tumblr **thelaughterandthetears**


	12. Chapter 12

Almost two weeks passed in the same fashion. Caroline with Stefan all the time, except the few hours she spent at the school. She skipped as much as she could though. She couldn't focus anyway, all her thoughts revolved around Stefan so there was not much point in going to school everyday. School wasn't made any easier with Elena being annoyingly jealous and continually asking about her or Damon, or Stefan. The few times she asked Caroline the first day was enough and Caroline avoided her at all costs during school.

The fact that Damon picked Elena up and dropped her off as well was even worse. Whenever Caroline ran out of the schoolyard to get away before Elena could get to her, Damon would literally jump out of the car, looking at her. Caroline however, never waited a second in taking off before he could get to her. She started going out the back after encountering Damon twice. School really wasn't the same without Stefan. He didn't need school and didn't want to have any rumours out about him being back in case Klaus still had people around. So he skipped off while scolding Caroline about the thought of dropping out. Talk about double standards..

But whenever the school ended, it was back to Stefan and their time together. Things had never been so good for Caroline, especially where boys where concerned. With Stefan it felt as though they'd been together forever. She still felt a little insecure when it came to Elena because Stefan hadn't met her yet. She didn't know how it would go if they met, she didn't want to think that Stefan would go back to Elena. She trusted him enough and wanted to keep it that way. It was just herself being her usual insecure freak. She just hoped that when Stefan and Elena met, things would go in her favour. She didn't want to even think about what she'd go through if something along the lines of them getting back together happened. That would destroy her, basically.

* * *

"I don't understand why he hasn't called me or come to see me" Elena said for the umpteenth time and Damon had to prevent himself from slapping her face. "He doesn't want people to know he's back, low profile, running from Klaus.." Damon said, exasperation clear in his voice. Elena had had a mental break down after Damon had said that Stefan was back. She was all over the place about him being scared for her safety and therefore keeping his distance, but at the same time whining about him not seeing her or even texting her. She sure had lost some brain cells.

All Damon could think of however, was the beautiful blonde. He'd thought things couldn't get any worse than already, but he'd been wrong. Where it used to be concern whenever Caroline wasn't around, it was now torture. It didn't help matters that the only time he saw her was when she was running out of school and even then, she would spot him and take off before he could so much as blink. He wanted to just kidnap her and keep her with him forever, but he knew he had to hurt her if that was to happen. Caroline was much stronger than you'd think and if she was to stay locked up somewhere with him, he would have to vervain her and he didn't want to see her in pain.

So he was stuck with catching a glimpse of her whenever he picked Elena up, which was the only reason he offered to drive her. He knew Caroline wouldn't just drop out and therefore drove Elena everyday. He felt like some stalker, but he couldn't help it. He still called Caroline, hoping she'd pick up some time, but she never did. He never saw her at the Grill and never saw her at her house either. It was really annoying to chase someone that hid so well, but he was Damon Salvatore. He didn't give up once his mind was set on something. He was going to get to her once and if fate decided to be on his side, today was the day.

He only needed a little help from a certain witch.

* * *

"Coast is clear, Care" Stefan said behind her and she gave a loud shriek, jumping a little. "Oh god, you scared me!" she hissed as Stefan laughed. "Why are you hiding behind a bush, spying on your own house?" Stefan asked amused and Caroline realized it must look awfully foolish. "I didn't want to just march up to my front door in case Damon was there" Caroline said. "I've seen him here a couple of times and I really don't want to run into him." Stefan's smile fell. "That's enough, I'll talk to him" he said seriously and Caroline shook her head. "It's no big deal, Stefan" she said. "He just hates when he doesn't have someone's attention, that's all. Let's not ruin our day by trying to have a serious talk with _Damon_."

"But Caroline, if it's come to the point where you can't freely walk into your house, I have to do something about it" Stefan said, a little anger in his tone. "It's alright, it barely matters" Caroline said, squeezing his hand. Stefan tried to protest again, but Caroline quickly kissed him. When she pulled away, Stefan sighed. "If you say so" Stefan smiled and Caroline immediately beamed. "I'm just gonna drop my stuff off and we can go somewhere with a view" Caroline said as they walked up to her house. "How about on top of some cliffs, that's high up so the view will be great" Stefan said as Caroline played with their fingers. "Perfect" she said and he smiled. "I know you are" he said softly. Caroline didn't hesitate in kissing him. Stefan was the symbol of a gentleman, boyfriend, bestfriend, everything actually. He knew what to say, what to do, how to make her smile or laugh. _He_ was perfect.

She'd always wanted to be with him, especially after she'd become a vampire and he'd helped her. That's when her crush had turned into fullblown love. Stefan was just perfect and she thanked her destiny for actually landing him. She wasn't arrogant or selfish, but Stefan deserved someone better than Elena, someone that only loved him and didn't go after his brother while being with him. He deserved someone that had eyes for him alone and Caroline knew she was perfect for the job. She loved him much more than Elena, that was for sure.

"I love you, Stefan Salvatore" she said as she pulled away. "Always have, always will.."

* * *

A/N: loving the steroline, but I wonder what Damon is up to... and I can't help but notice that there aren't as many reviews or alerts as it used to be, are there still people out there? the statics blows up everytime I update so people do read this story, but I just wish you guys would review! it makes me feel so much better and to those that do review, these updates are purely because of you guys!

anyway, please review and follow me on tumblr: **wishfulsparkle**


	13. Chapter 13

"Why didn't you ever tell me how you felt, Caroline?" Stefan asked. They'd gone just outside the town and were now watching the sun from the top of high cliffs where only supernatural being like themselves could climb up to. "I saw how happy you were with Elena" Caroline sighed, looking down at Stefan's head in her lap. "I didn't want to take that away from you and I was scared I would ruin our friendship." Stefan took her hand and held it in his own, placing it over his heart. "Elena and I weren't happy, to be honest" Stefan said, looking up into her eyes. "I knew she had feelings for Damon and I just couldn't accept that fully. When you're together with someone, you only love them. You don't love someone else. Elena loved Damon and she still loves him. We could never work out. Besides, I was in love with you so Elena wasn't unfaithful exactly."

"I still have trouble believing that" Caroline said, looking up at the sky. Stefan's smile faltered. "Why, Care?" he asked cautiously. "I don't know, it's just-" her voice broke as tears formed in her eyes. She shut her eyes quickly, hoping Stefan didn't notice anything, but he did. He slowly got up and cupped her face, wiping the tears away. "Look at me, Caroline" he demanded, urging her to open her eyes. Caroline mustered the strength and opened her eyes to see Stefan's emerald oceans boring into her blue ones. "Do you trust me, Care?" he asked.

Caroline had troubles focusing on his words because of his intense gaze. She swallowed and finally found her voice. "Of course, I do" she said quietly. "Then you have to believe me when I say that _I love you_" Stefan said seriously, emphasizing the words so she could believe him. More tears formed in Caroline's eyes as she brought her hands to hold Stefan's that were still cupping her cheeks. "I'm sorry, Stefan" she said slowly. "I don't know why I'm being such an idiot. It's just really weird that I get what I want without having to fight for it, you know. It's always been Elena and you already have a history together. I can't help but feel this way. Does that make any sense?"

Stefan suddenly let go of her and got up. The waterfall next to where they were was the only sound for a moment. Caroline's heart was suddenly pounding and she couldn't help but feel as though she'd done something bad. Suddenly, Stefan's hand shout out, out of nowhere and grabbed her own. He pulled her up, placing a firm hand on her back while the other still held on to her own. He started walking towards the edge of the cliff with Caroline still held firmly in his arms. "What are you doing, Stefan?" Caroline said and couldn't help the panic in her voice.

Stefan kept going forwards, dragging Caroline along. "Stefan, stop! We're going to fall over the edge, stop it!" Caroline cried and Stefan came to a sudden halt, one step ahead and they'd fall down. "You think I still love Elena, don't you?" Stefan asked out of nowhere and Caroline didn't know what to say for a second. After a little hesitation, she slowly nodded her head. "But you have to understand, Stefan" she started to explain but Stefan shook his head. "No, Care" he said sternly, still holding her locked in his embrace. "I don't have to understand anything. The only thing I know is that you have doubts and that it's my job to clear them."

Caroline had no clue of what he was saying. "What are you talking about, Stefan?" she asked slowly, fearing he might be planning something. "I'm going to prove to you that I love you, Care" he said simply, letting go of her and turning towards the waterfall. He took a little step forwards. "Stefan, what are you doing?" Caroline snapped, eyes widening at the thought of him falling down. When Stefan looked at her, her suspicions were confirmed by the grin on his face. "I told you, Care. I'm going to prove that I love you" he said seriously. "By jumping down this waterfall."

"What?!" Caroline shrieked, grabbing his arm and yanking him backwards. "Have you gone mental, Stefan?!" Stefan laughed a little. "If you won't believe me, I have to prove myself, haven't I?" he said, quirking an eyebrow. "No, no way" Caroline said, dragging him further back. "Caroline, I'm a vampire" Stefan said, stopping her from pulling him back. "I'll be fine, the fall can't kill me."

"But it can hurt you, dumbass!" Caroline cried, punching his arm. "You know I won't get hurt, Care" Stefan said softly. "I'm not a normal human being and there are no rocks on the bottom. It's just water." Caroline shook her head. "You are not doing it" she said sternly. "I have to do this, Care!" Stefan said angrily, grabbing her arms roughly. "If you won't believe, if you'll have doubts about me, I have to clear them!" Caroline was a little taken aback by the sudden change of behaviour and was speechless for a moment. Stefan took this opportunity to start walking towards the edge again.

"Stefan, don't!" Caroline cried as Stefan turned around right before the edge. "I LOVE YOU, CAROLINE!" he shouted into the skies, his arms wide open, his voice echoing back a thousand times. And right as he was about to jump off the edge, Caroline used vampire speed to run into his open arms and then they were falling. The breeze was hitting them from every direction and the waterfall was running down as fast as them. The birds that fluttered past, the waterfall running down, nothing made any noise for Caroline. The only noise she could hear was Stefan's echoes and the only solid thing in the whole world were Stefan's arms around her. And just as it started, it ended with a huge _splosh_.

Kicking up to the surface, Caroline shook her blonde bangs and hit Stefan in the face as he emerged to the surface. "First of all, ouch Care!" Stefan shouted, moving her wet hair as well as his own away from his face. "And seconds, what the _hell_ was that?! You could've hurt yourself, Caroline!" Caroline rolled her eyes. "Yeah, so _I _can get hurt, but _you_ can't" she smirked and Stefan couldn't stop himself from smiling. "Do you believe me now, Care?" he asked slowly and Caroline's smirk was replaced by a true Caroline-smile.

Slowly swimming towards him, she brought her hands up to wrap around his neck. "Would I have jumped down with you if I didn't believe you, Stefan?" she asked softly and Stefan didn't hesitate in pulling her flush against him and capturing her lips with his. It was the most beautiful scenario for the most beautiful moment in her life when she finally believed that Stefan loved her and her alone.

* * *

A/N: awwwwwwwww ... a bit melodramatic, but I really do love these two! and I got a review from someone saying they didn't review because this story is steroline and not daroline... well, I hope you don't stop reading because you have _no_ idea how daroline it will get in just a few chapters :D anyway, I needed Caroline to really believe Stefan so I had him prove it to her the old fashioned way and *spoiler* all of this is helping Damon with his plan ... ;D

but keep reviewing guys and please follow me on tumblr: **wishfulsparkle**! I follow back :D


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: AN UPDATE! shocked? well, I got such lovely reviews and pms that I couldn't keep myself away. lots of love to those that reviewed and made my day, this is for you lovelies! the chapter continues from where we left off, it's the same day and we start off with Damon and Elena .. enjoy :D

* * *

"Come on, Elena" Damon said as he entered the boarding house and grabbed his keys. "Where have you been, Damon? What's going on?" Elena asked from the couch. "We're going for a ride" Damon said and Elena smiled. "Okay, I'll just grab my bag" she said excitedly and they headed out. "Where are we going?" Elena asked as she got in and buckled up and Damon looked at her, about to answer. When she turned her head towards Damon, he had to prevent himself from gasping when he saw Caroline's face instead of Elena's. That fair porcelain skin, those blonde locks, her plump lips and those blue oceans that always bore into his soul. Her lips were spread in a smile and the sun made her face look angelic.

Quickly looking away, shaking his head a bit, he gave a shaky laugh. "I thought we could drive towards the countryside, check the cliffs and you know" he started, slowly turning towards her again. He was grateful to find Elena's face again. "Watch the sunset, since you always nag about it" he finished. Elena gave him a warm smile and put her hand on his. "Thank you, Damon" she said softly and Damon turned towards her as she inched closer, coming in for a kiss. He pulled back just as quickly when he saw Caroline's face again and turned the key.

"Wouldn't want to miss the sun" he said quickly and sped off. Caroline was totally ruining him.

* * *

"How about a game?" Caroline said and Stefan straightened up. "What kind of game?" Stefan asked curiously. "Hide and seek" Caroline smirked and Stefan quirked an eyebrow. "Oh really" he said as Caroline jumped up. "Yes! You seek, I hide" she said excitedly. "Oh come on, Care" Stefan groaned as she pulled him up. He was about to argue when she made puppy dog eyes. "Please?" she pouted and Stefan sighed. "One, two, three..." he started and Caroline squealed happily and took off into the forest. Hide and seek was one of her favourite games and to play it in a huge forest with her vampire boyfriend made it even more fantastic.

She ran and ran until she'd come a good deal into the forest. Then she stopped running and simply walked around, enjoying the peace and calm that the nature offered. She found it weird when people said that places like the forest were scary and unsettling. She found it quite comfortable and peaceful as well. Even if it was a bit dark, it didn't scare her at all. In fact, she liked the darkness. Ever since she was a kid, she enjoyed adventure and mystery. Darkness could conceal anything and was the most mysterious thing in the world. She loved exploring dark places and discovering things. She didn't mind the forest at all.

She walked around, thinking about her and Stefan. Her life felt like a fairytale nowadays and she'd always wanted something like that. "I guess dreams do come true, then.." she whispered to herself.

* * *

"I thought you said we were watching the sunset on some cliffs" Elena said as they walked in the forest. "We were, they're right next to this place" Damon said, rolling his eyes. "So why are we here and not on the cliffs?" Elena asked and Damon let out a frustrated sigh. "Because we missed the sun, _Elena_" he said tightly. "Okay then" Elena said and Damon held his breath. It couldn't be that easy, she was surely going to-

"But we can watch the stars from the cliffs" Elena said and Damon grabbed a branch and broke it off the tree, releasing his anger on it instead of the girl in front of him. Elena spun around on the sound, her eyes wild. "What was that?" she said in a high pitched voice. "A branch, Elena" Damon said, brandishing it in front of her face. He wanted to just knock her out, but that would ruin his plan. "It was in the way so I broke it off." Elena gave a sigh of relief and as Damon saw she was about to go back to her love for the damn cliffs, he quickly cut her off.

"You just walk ahead and I'll be right back" he said quickly. "What, why?" Elena snapped, giving him a wide eyed look. "I forgot something in the car" Damon said as he started to turn around. "But-but Damon, do you really need to get it?" Elena asked unsure checking the trees around her. "Relax, Elena" Damon said exasperatedly. "You live with werewolves and vampires on a daily basis, you're not scared of the dark, are you?" Elena shook her head. "Fine, but be quick!" she said urgently and Damon nodded. "Yada yada" he said and took off, leaving Elena to walk alone in the forest. It was getting dark and she'd never liked being alone in the darkness. The fact that she was in some forest didn't help much either. But she walked ahead, nonetheless, deciding to think of anything but the fact that she was all alone in some forest in the dark.

* * *

"I knew I was too good at this" Caroline sighed as she jumped down from the tree she was hiding in. Stefan had still not found her and she was getting a bit tired of waiting for him to seek her. If she was the one to seek, she'd found him in a second. Maybe a little more time, but she would have found him fast. "Come on, Stefan" she muttered as she walked around, kicking twigs here and there. It had gotten very dark now so Stefan would probably not see her at all. "Stefan!" she called, deciding to give him a hint of where she was. With his vampire hearing, he might hear her if he was close enough. The forest was huge so he might be on the other end even.

Suddenly, she heard a twig break from somewhere around her. At first she deadpanned and was instantly alert from her earlier relaxed state. But then she caught up and grinned widely. "Finally.." she muttered as she slowly started looking around her. If he was close, she would definitely hear him. But they were both creatures of the night, predators by nature. Both of them knew how to sneak up on things and that had her be extra alert. She heard another twig break, closer this time. She saw movement from the corner of her eyes and took off. "Catch me if you can!" she yelled as she heard him follow her. She ran as fast as she could, dodging tress and branches left and right.

He was fast, she heard him getting closer and closer. She shrieked and squealed as he caught her and both of them went rolling on the ground. Her laughter however, died as she saw who was on top of her.

"Got ya" Damon smirked.

* * *

A/N: well well well ... let me know what you think! next up is stelena meeting at last, so the more you review the faster the chapter comes along! come on people, give me love :D

ps. follow me on tumblr (I follow back, but no porn sorry): **wishfulsparkle**


	15. Chapter 15

"Get off, asshole!" Caroline growled and tried to throw Damon off of her, but he was surprisingly strong. "No, I quite like it this way" Damon said, still positioned on top of her, his hands capturing hers beside her head. "Damon. Get. Off. Now!" Caroline shouted and finally managed to throw him off. Getting up, she turned around to walk away, only to find him standing in front of her. "Get out of my way" Caroline seethed.

"Not until you let me explain myself" Damon said sincerely. "I don't want any of your explanations, Damon" Caroline said coldly, not even looking at him. "Not fair" Damon said, keeping the grief he felt inside out of his voice. "How can I make things up if you keep ignoring me? I don't really understand why you won't pick up my calls or talk to me."

"Maybe cause I don't _want_ to talk to you, that ever occured to you, _dumbass_?!" Caroline hissed, walking past him, only to have him block her path again. "Why are you being like this?" Damon asked annoyed. "Why do you even care, Damon?!" Caroline shouted, finally giving him her full attention. "Why do you care if I talk to you or not?! Last time I checked, you _hate_ me! Why are you all of a sudden bothered if I'm not talking to you? I always thought you _wanted_ me to leave you alone and now that I finally got your point, _you_ won't leave _me_ alone!"

Caroline took a deep breath, glaring at Damon's shocked face. Damon agreed with her. He never cared about Caroline, not this much anyway. He always wanted her to just shut up and leave him alone, but ever since Caroline became a vampire, she'd changed so much. She'd become a totally different person, no longer resembling that shallow and self-centered girl Damon had hooked up with.

He more than liked Caroline, much more than what he should. But he still didn't know how that was possible. He'd never loved anyone except Elena, how could Caroline suddenly take Elena's place in his heart and so effortlessly as well? Now that Elena finally admitted that she loved him, now that they were finally together, why was he pining for Caroline's attention?

He'd lost her, he knew it. He could never have Caroline. He'd lost Stefan as well and he knew something was going on between Stefan and Caroline. He knew Caroline felt something for Stefan. Why was he risking Elena as well? Why was he suddenly hell bent on having Caroline back in his life? Only one reason, of course. He'd realized that awhile ago. He had something for Caroline, something that kept nagging at him to call her, to meet her, to _see_ her. Something that couldn't be controlled, not anymore. He couldn't suppress those feelings anymore, no matter how hard he tried.

He didn't just find Caroline hot, he didn't just like her for her looks. He loved her light, her personality, the way she always seemed to forgive everyone and everything. He _wanted _Caroline in his life again, he couldn't bear having her ignore him and hate him just like that. Something inside him kept surfacing everytime Caroline's name popped into his mind, which was an awful lot. He wanted Caroline to be his friend again, although he knew the feelings he felt for Caroline were nowhere near friendly. He didn't simply _want_ her. He _needed_ Caroline.

Realizing he wasn't going to do anything else, Caroline spun around and started walking away. There was a very thin line between sadness and anger when it came to Damon's emotions. So when Caroline started to walk away from him again, his grief turned into instant rage. Grabbing her around the waist, he spun her around so that her arms were pressed against his chest, his arms around her, keeping her locked in his embrace. "How many times do I have to tell you, stop running from me, Caroline!" Damon growled, his face mere inches away from hers. Caroline's heart was suddenly beating uncontrollably fast and she knew the fear she felt was reasonable.

He felt a pang of pain at seeing the fear in her eyes, but he couldn't help it. That something inside him couldn't bear to see Caroline walk away from him. It stabbed him like sharp blades, like needles were sticking into every fiber of his being. It was physical pain to have Caroline turn her back on him. His anger and sadness were deeply connected so the sadness turned into anger. He didn't want to scare her, but he didn't want her to leave him either. Caroline, however, had enough of being so close to him.

"Damon, let go of me!" she hissed angrily, but Damon shook his head. "Not until you hear me out and understand what's going on" Damon said, tightening his grip as Caroline started to struggle. "Damon, listen to me!" Caroline shouted. "No, _you_ listen to me!" Damon said angrily. "Everytime I say something wrong that I don't even mean, you listen as though your life depends on it. But when I try to explain myself, even your vampire hearing doesn't catch it and you simply _leave_. So tell me Barbie, how are we supposed to ever make anything up if the moment I try to fix things, you decide to leave me?!"

Caroline was breathing heavily by the time Damon stopped. He was boring his eyes into hers, not even blinking. The silence hung around them, the tension so thick you could cut it with a knife. He still had her tightly held and even brought her closer, if possible. But his words didn't make any sense to her. It was as though Damon _wanted_ to be her friend, as though he wanted her to still talk to him and see him, as though he wanted their previous friendship restored, if one could call that a friendship. But that didn't make any sense to her at all, it had no logic in it because Damon never showed any such friendship towards her. "_Why_ do you want to make things up, Damon?" Caroline asked finally. Damon gave her a tight smile.

"Because I _like_ you, Barbie" he said simply.

* * *

Caroline was really good at this. He'd been searching for her for who knows how long now, and he still hadn't found her. He'd thought, with his vampire hearing and senses, he would easily find her. "Guess I was wrong then.." he muttered as he continued looking for her. It had gotten really dark now. He thought of just calling her and ending the game, but he knew Caroline. She would never leave something in the middle, she'd just ignore his calls and wait for him to find her. So he kept looking and looking until he heard something.

Twigs breaking at his left. He smirked. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all. But Caroline was being awfully loud. He was pretty sure she'd be sneaky and quiet as a mouse, but it sounded as though she _wanted_ to be heard. But that didn't bother him. He'd found her and they could just end this stupid game already.

Quietly sneaking up on her from behind her, he wrapped his arms around her in a flash, making her scream at the top of her lungs. If that hadn't warned him enough, he sure got the point when she turned around. "You scared the life out of me, Damon!" she shouted as she turned around and Stefan found himself looking into the face of, not his Caroline, but Elena. As Elena squinted, she saw who he was and her mouth opened up in a comical O-shape.

"_Stefan_?" she asked incredulously and Stefan's smile disappeared.

* * *

A/N: so what do you think people? nice? bad? love it? hate it? let me know!

follow me on tumblr: **wishfulsparkle**


	16. Chapter 16

He'd thought it was Caroline, he'd never let Elena see him. But there was no point in running when she'd seen him already. Sooner or later, they'd meet so why not now? "Hello Elena" Stefan said, keeping every emotion out of his voice. He didn't want to sound inviting or happy. Elena didn't seem to understand at all.

"Oh my god, it _is_ you!" Elena cried and flung herself at him. "I missed you so much! Thank god, you're okay!" Stefan stood there, completely still, his arms by his side, while Elena hugged him fiercely. He didn't believe her words for a second. She didn't miss him one bit. She only said it because she saw him out of the blue.

_Hang on a second_, he thought. _If Elena is here, in the woods .. then Damon must be here too!_ He had a feeling Damon was where Caroline was and that didn't sound promising at all. "Where's Damon?" Stefan snapped, making Elena finally pull away. "Stefan, I finally get to see you after all this time and you're asking me where Damon is?" Elena questioned incredulously. "I really missed you, Stefan." Stefan barely managed to control himself from raging.

"Where is Damon?!" Stefan all but growled at her. "He-he's here somewhere, I don't know!" Elena said taken aback. "Stefan, where have you been all this time? How could you just leave me like that?" Stefan let out a frustrated sigh and slowly started turning away from her. "Stefan, where are you going?" Elena asked, feeling the confusion take over her mind. "Why are you acting so different, so distant? What's happened to you?"

"What's happened to me?" Stefan asked incredulously. "What's happened to _you_, Elena? Are you suffering from some kind of short term memory loss or something?" Elena's mouth was left open in a comical "O" shape. "After everything that's happened Elena, do you really think I would welcome you with open arms?" Stefan continued. "I don't understand what you mean" Elena stated and Stefan felt anger boiling up inside him. "_Clearly_ you don't" Stefan said angrily, advancing on her.

* * *

Caroline thought her ears were deceiving her for a second. Damon did _not_ just say that he liked her. There was no way in hell that Damon was actually not hating her. Her curiosity getting the better of her, she found herself asking him for an explanation even though what she was _supposed_ to do was throw him off and leave. "What do you mean, Damon?" she asked and cursed herself for sounding so husky as Damon smirked. "What does it mean to like someone, Barbie?" he asked, smirking all the while and Caroline realized she'd only made him feel smug. "I don't have time for this" she said and broke free, but Damon pulled her back by her arm. "Why do I keep repeating myself here?" he asked angrily. "I told you to stop running away from me!"

"I'm not your tool anymore, Damon!" Caroline huffed and Damon released her immediately, making Caroline stumble backwards. That had pained him truly, to have her say that. To realize that she still remembered the time when he'd first come to Mystic Falls and used her as his personal blood bag. The bigger part of why Caroline could never be with him as she was with Stefan, was because of their first times together. Where Damon had used her, hurt her, risked her life as though she was worthless, Stefan had taken her as his responsibility, taken care of her and been her friend.

"I'm sorry, Caroline" he said honestly, not really surprised at hearing his voice sound so strained. His throat hurt a bit because of the pressure he felt. At hearing this, at hearing Damon _apologize_ with such honesty and grief in his voice, Caroline's eyes snapped up to meet his. The eyes that were always cold, when directed at her anyway, were now filled with such longing and pain that Caroline felt like ripping her heart out. His face looked so much more beatiful with that vulnerable look and Caroline found him oddly angelic for a second.

"I don't want you to think of me as the guy I was when I first met you" Damon said. "I am truly sorry for everything I did to you back then. I didn't have my emotions on, I was blind and a fool to not see you for who you really were." Caroline would've smiled, but she didn't want him to misjudge it. She knew she was over all of that, but to hear him apologize gave her some kind of closure. But Damon had done much more than that and she was still angry for all of that. "I have to go and get back to.." her voice trailed off as she saw Damon's face change.

When he looked vulnerable and honest a second ago, he now looked perfectly murderous. Caroline turned around, knowing she had to get away as fast as possible, but Damon had enough this time. In the flash of a second, he had her pinned up against a nearby tree. "What the hell!" Caroline exclaimed as she tried to get his hands off. "Exactly Barbie, what the hell!" Damon shouted and Caroline stopped struggling. "Here I am, _apologizing_ for something I'm truly sorry for, practically pouring my heart's deepest regrets out for you and you're basically slapping my face and actually _leaving?!_"

"Damon, you're not yourself tonight!" Caroline shouted, trying to make him see sense before he did something they'd both regret. "I have to get back to Stefan right now and you have to go back home!" Damon suddenly came closer, so close that his breath fanned her face. "I don't _have_ to do anything" he said, dangerously close. "I do what I want, and right now, I want you to understand what I'm going through because of you."

"Damon, you're not yourself" Caroline reasoned, trying to push herself further into the tree. Damon was far too close for her liking. "Oh really, and you would know this?" Damon said, stating it as a question. "What would you know about how I am, Barbie? To know something about someone, you have to pay attention to them and as far as I know, you've never given me a second glance. So exactly how would you know when I'm myself and when I'm not?"

"You wouldn't be doing what you are doing right now" Caroline breathed, squirming a little at the way Damon's hands closed around her. "I'm doing what I want to do, something I'm quite known for" Damon said, his stare so intense, Caroline had to avert her gaze. "Now you won't even look at me" Damon sighed and Caroline quickly looked at him again. "Damon, please stop" Caroline said desperately. "Please, just let me go." Damon's eyes hardened as he inched closer so their noses were touching. "You have to understand what I'm feeling, Barbie" he said as his gaze dropped to her lips and stayed there for a dangerous amount of time.

But before he could do anything, he was cut short by Caroline's shout. "Stop it, Damon!" Caroline finally yelled. "Don't you see what's going on?! This isn't how we're supposed to be! This isn't right! You love Elena, Damon! You've always loved Elena! And after everything that's happened between me and you, how can you even _think_ that we can be something more than friends?! You love Elena and I love Stefan, and that's how it's all going to be! If you can't accept that then I don't need to be friends with you!"

Breathing heavily, Caroline let Damon hold her for awhile. Her emotions were soaring high right now and she really needed a moment to calm down. Damon felt something gnawing at his heart. He knew Caroline felt something for Stefan, but to hear her confess that she loved him was far more painful than he'd thought. And she was right. He loved Elena, it would always be him and Elena. Caroline and him could never be together, they could never work. He loved Elena.

Except he didn't love Elena. Not anymore. His feelings for Elena were replaced by his feelings for Caroline. He didn't love Elena, _he loved Caroline._

* * *

A/N: so shippers of the lovely Daroline, you lovin me or hatin me? Daroline is going to have some major development in the next chapters so give me love!

follow me on tumblr: **wishfulsparkle**


	17. Chapter 17

Hello lovelies! Hope you're still here for more drama =)

Previously on the Vampire Diaries:

**_Except he didn't love Elena. Not anymore. His feelings for Elena were replaced by his feelings for Caroline. He didn't love Elena, he loved Caroline._**

* * *

"You're right, Caroline" Damon said and his voice sounded scarily quiet after Caroline's shouts. Caroline looked up to meet his eyes. "It's _supposed_ to be me and Elena. I'm supposed to love her and her alone. But I can't help how I feel. I can't control my feelings anymore and it frustrates me to the point where I just want to take a stake and stab myself through the heart! I can't help it Caroline, not when it comes to you."

"Damon, please stop" Caroline pleaded, her own eyes filling with tears. "I love Stefan, Damon, and he loves me. You can't love me just like I can't love you." Damon's face hardened. "Why?" he snapped. "Why can't I love you? Why can't _you _love me?" His tone was angry, but his eyes showed what he really felt. "Why Barbie?"

"It's just wrong, Damon" Caroline said, knowing it wasn't a good enough reason for Damon. "You know that's no reason at all" Damon said, his jaw clenching. "It's good enough for me" Caroline snapped, trying to wriggle her way out of his arms. Damon noticed and pushed his arms further into the tree, pressing himself against Caroline. "So what I'm hearing is that you can't love me because it's _wrong_?" Damon asked, his tone clearly annoyed. "Is that really the best excuse you can come up with?"

"I don't have to excuse myself for anything!" Caroline snapped, bringing her hands up to shove against his chest. "Get off me, Damon!" Her attempts at pushing him away remained fruitless. "You don't even _try_ to understand, Barbie!" Damon said angrily, not affected by her aimless attempts at all. "Because there's nothing to understand!" Caroline cried. "But-" Damon started, only to have Caroline cut him off.

"No, Damon!" she shouted, making him stop talking. "There is nothing to understand so just stop! Stop being like this! Stop doing what you are doing and just stop making this hard for both of us! We could never work, Damon! It's just not possible!"

"Why not? Huh? Give me one good reason!" Damon snapped, his eyes ablaze. "Because you've always loved Elena, Damon!" Caroline hissed, making Damon let out a frustrated sigh. "Because it's always been Elena, always. Nothing ever changed your mind before, nothing ever made your heart reach out for someone else. Why now? Why do you suddenly like me? You've always loved Elena just like I've always loved Stefan. _It will always be Stefan_."

Those five words hurt more than anything and Damon found himself releasing Caroline and stepping back, a menacing monster rising inside of him. He knew he shouldn't be saying this, he knew how it would make her feel, how it would ruin whatever stage they'd come to now. But he couldn't help the jealousy, the anger, the pain that grew inside him by her words. He couldn't help his retort.

"Well, that's really bad" he sneered and Caroline's eyes snapped up upon hearing the menace in his voice. "No matter how much you claim that Stefan only loves you, I can assure you that he will _always love Elena more than you!_" Caroline felt a pang of pain shoot through her and slowly, tears started blurring her vision. "No matter how happy you claim to be" Damon continued, stepping down the pain that coursed through him at seeing her tears. "He will go back to Elena in a second."

"That's not true!" Caroline cried as Damon stepped towards her. "Really, why do I feel you're not sure about that?" Damon remarked and Caroline turned around, unable to look at him. "Stefan will always love Elena and vice versa, no matter what happens between them. I know that Caroline, I've experienced it first-hand." He was standing right behind her now, his breath tickling her neck, his arms at either side of her on the tree. "I don't want that for you because you deserve better. Stefan will crush your heart if Elena ever decides to go back to him." His head was buried in her hair, his chest pressed against her back.

"No, no, Stefan is not like that" Caroline whispered, fisting her hands against the tree as Damon sighed. "Why can't you see that I'm trying to help you? I'm the good guy here, Barbie" Damon whispered, breathing slowly against her neck. "Stefan understands me, we're just the same. He would never hurt me just like I would never hurt him" Caroline whispered, her voice barely audible.

"You and _I_ are more alike than you and Stefan, Barbie" Damon whispered as Caroline's breathing got heavier. She hadn't fully realized their position due to the cloud of thoughts inside her mind. Everything Damon was saying had been nagging her since Stefan's return to Mystic Falls. "We understand each other like no one else because we've been through the same, always second-best for everyone. You and I are a far better match because Stefan will never love you the way he loves Elena." There it was, the thought she'd been pondering over for so long. She couldn't keep the tears in or keep the pain at bay. Damon's words were horribly true, but at the same time, she shouldn't be trusting him over Stefan.

"I trust Stefan" she found herself saying, making Damon sigh again. "He'll drop you for Elena the first chance he gets and I dont want that for you. I don't want to see you hurt" Damon whispered softly and Caroline finally snapped. "You don't want to see me get hurt?" she asked, whipping around to glare at him, pushing him off her in the process. "What do you think you're doing right now?!" she shouted as he stumbled backwards, angry tears rushing down her cheeks.

"Caroline, you have to understand that I'm trying to help you!" Damon hissed, his face hard. "No, Damon! Enough is enough!" Caroline cried. "Barbie, I don't want to see Stefan break your heart by going back to Elena!" Damon said, his voice rising as Caroline looked away. "Stefan loves me, Damon! He won't do that!" Caroline repeated as she looked at him again. "Barbie, I know you don't believe that" Damon said seriously. "I know you doubt him too and I just can't stand seeing you be lied to or led on like that. I can't stand to see you be used like that because I lov-" but he never finished his sentence because Caroline's hand had collided with his face, sending it sideways. The slap echoed around them as Damon slowly turned back towards Caroline.

For a moment, they just stared at each other, the silence hanging around them. "I'm not the pathetic little human I used to be anymore. I don't let people use me or walk over me anymore" Caroline said brokenly, stepping back. Damon's heart broke as he realized how he'd made Caroline feel. This wasn't how his plan was supposed to unfold. He was supposed to make her doubt Stefan, not make her cry. He was just going to provoke her anger and doubt towards Stefan, resulting in her going back to Stefan.

Stefan, of course, would've met Elena by now and Caroline would see them together. Caroline wasn't supposed to cry, she wasn't supposed to look so broken. "Caroline, I'm sorry-" he started, but Caroline cut him off. "Just stay away from me, Damon" Caroline whispered slowly, not meeting his eyes. "Please, just stay away from me."

Damon felt as though his heart was being ripped out. He couldn't stop himself from hurting her with his remarks. She'd hurt him, damnit! He didn't know how to control his anger! He knew he shouldn't have said that to Caroline. To see her cry, knowing it was because of him, felt like hundreds of blows were delivered to his head. "Caroline, please" he said, swallowing painfully, but Caroline didn't give him a chance.

In a blur, she was gone and Damon knew that she was headed for Stefan. He had to be there when she saw them together. He couldn't lose her now, he had to be the one to comfort her once she'd seen Stefan and Elena together. He took off after her until he stopped right behind her. She let out a gasp and Damon noticed, with both pleasure and disgust, why she gasped. She was looking at Stefan and Elena ... _kissing_.

Without a second glance towards Damon, Caroline took off and Damon saw Stefan push Elena away. As he heard Elena claim she loved Stefan, he muttered a silent "unbelieveable" and took off after Caroline.

* * *

A/N: Daroline feels all over the place ! what do you think guys? and Stelena kissing?! I'm sure many of you are pretty confused right now, but fear not! (AHAHA!) the next chapter has everything from Stelena point of view.. tell me what you think of Daroline in this chapter, give me love (or hate, but I prefer love) !

and I'm a little curious, how old are my readers actually?

changed my name on tumblr: **because**-**ian  
**


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: I noticed that **a lot** of people read the last chapter, but sadly I only got a few reviews. I think it's great that you read my story, I really do, but it's even better when I receive a review because then I know what you guys think. I'm giving you this chapter now because I feel horrible for making you guys wait so long, so please continue reading and please leave me some reviews. Those who did review, thank you !

Alright then, here we have the chapter from Stelena point of view... they were _kissing _after all, so here's a little something to clear up whatever confusion is in your heads lovelies =)

Stelena point stopped on:

_** "I don't understand what you mean" Elena stated and Stefan felt anger boiling up inside him. "Clearly you don't" Stefan said angrily, advancing on her.**_

* * *

"Maybe I should enlighten you then, huh?" Stefan continued. "Maybe I should tell you how _you_, my _girlfriend_, gave me up for my _brother. _And then, when I had the misfortune to run into you here, you have the audacity to act as though nothing's changed. As though that's not enough, you actually dare to act indifferent to everything that's been going on! Do you want me to continue, Elena?!" By the time Stefan was done, there was barely any space between them, leaving his high frame to seem very intimidating.

"Stefan, I can explain-" Elena began, tears forming in her eyes, but he cut her short. "Then explain, Elena!" Stefan demanded, grabbing her arms. "Explain how you gave up on your supposed _love_, explain how you went for my own _brother_ when you had enough of me!" Elena was openly sobbing now. "I am so sorry, Stefan" Elena sobbed. "I don't know what came over me, I was just so sad that you'd left." Stefan looked at Elena sobbing as though someone had died. He'd been so in love with her at one point and he still cared for her, even if just a little bit.

He had no anger towards her, not anymore. He had wanted her to choose one of them and Elena had chosen Damon, he respected that. Sure, it would have made him angry and sad that she hadn't chosen him, but not anymore. He loved Caroline so who Elena was with didn't matter to him anymore at all. There was really no real reason for him to hold any spite towards her.

He hadn't realized Elena had slumped in his arms, sobbing on his chest."Oh my god, you must hate me so much" Elena sobbed. "I don't hate you, Elena" Stefan sighed, calm after finally letting all his frustration towards Elena out. "I was really angry at first, but after giving it some thought, I realize I really don't care." He had Caroline now, he didn' care whether Elena was with Damon or whoever. She was free to be with the one she loved because he had the one he loved, and that was all he cared about.

Elena seemed to take it the wrong way. She gave him a hopeful smile, eyes lighting up at once. "I knew it, Stefan" she whispered softly. "I knew you could never hate me. Let's just put everything past us. We can forget everything that's happened and go back to how we used to be. Just you and me." Stefan felt his smile disappear. Anger coursed through him, making his jaw clench as Elena continued. "Nothing matters to me except _you_, Stefan. If I have you, I have nothing else to even think about. You're back and that's all that matters, Stefan" she finished and because Stefan was livid with anger by her words, he couldn't react instinctively when she pressed her lips on his.

Seeing as he hadn't let go of her during her speech, she simply had to move an inch and she was kissing him as though her life depended on it. Just as Stefan was about to push her away, he heard a sharp intake of breath and a flash of blonde before Damon filled his vision. Stefan didn't need telling.

Caroline had seen everything.

He shoved Elena off him, not bothering to mind his vampire strength. She fell down, eyes widening in surprise. "Stefan, what-" she exclaimed, but Stefan's growl had her shut up. "If you value your limbs Elena, you will stay away from" Stefan seethed. "Stefan, how can you say something like that?" Elena asked shocked, getting up. "To _me_! How can you be like this to me?" Stefan growled in frustration. "Stay away from me, Elena" he hissed as she tried to inch closer. "Stefan, why are you being like this?" Elena cried, stepping closer. "I love you, Stefan. Don't you remember who I am or something?!"

Damon couldn't believe it. He was standing there, watching part two of his plan unfold perfectly. Even though he was over Elena now, he still felt a little angry at seeing his so called girlfriend tell his brother that she loved him. She wasn't even in on the plan and she acted her role exactly as Damon had predicted. "Unbelieveable" Damon muttered, happy and a little angry and took off after Caroline, needing to continue his work. Elena didn't seem to realize he was there and continued talking to Stefan.

"Stefan, don't kid like this" Elena said and Stefan finally turned around, his eyes ablaze. "Listen to me, Elena" he growled. "You and I are over, _for good_." As Elena made to protest, Stefan grabbed her arms again. "Don't even think of saying otherwise, Elena" he said angrily. "You decided our fate when you went to Damon after I left, _you alone are responsible for the ending of our relationship!_"

Elena's eyes were swimming with tears. "But I don't have anything against you on that department" Stefan said. "If it weren't for your betrayal, I wouldn't have acted on my feelings for her. But once again, you've ruined something for me. Who knows what she might do now and all because of you!" Before Elena could ask "who?!", Stefan had taken off, leaving her completely baffled.

* * *

A/N: there you go, cleared up the mess a bit! wonder what Damon is going to do now that Caroline is left heartbroken and quite vulnerable ... remember to review!

follow me on tumblr: **because-ian****  
**


	19. Chapter 19

She didn't know why she was here, but it made sense somehow. It was here that the old Caroline had died and the new Caroline was born. It was here she'd celebrated her death with her friends on her birthday. It was her grave and birthplace. Somehow, she'd come to the cemetery. She knew she should be going home, but that would be the first place people would look for her. No one would think of looking here.

She slid down against a headstone and let the tears stream down. Her heart felt as though it was broken in a thousand pieces. She'd felt so sure about everything. She'd experienced heartbreak before, but this time was different. This time, she had been so devoted to the relationship. This time she'd truly loved. Stefan wasn't like anyone else. She'd loved him for so long now and she'd trusted him so much. To have him break her heart just like that, without an explanation, without any consideration, hurt more than anything.

The memory from earlier that day, when they'd jumped down the waterfall and Stefan had declared his love for her, flashed in front of her eyes. She broke into sobs. It felt as though it was a million years ago, as though it was another life. It had felt so good, to have him do something like that for her, to have him prove his love to her in that way. And then, he'd destroyed her trust just like that by kissing Elena. She'd feared this from the start. She'd feared that he'd go back to Elena if they met. And her fears had become true.

She didn't want to, but she should've believed Damon. He was true to his words, Stefan only loved Elena. He could never love Caroline the way he loved Elena.

"Don't think anyone would ever think of looking for you here" came his soft voice and Caroline sighed. "That was kind of the point" she said, her voice breaking. Without uttering a word, without as much as a sign, he sat down next to her and pulled her into a hug. She didn't mind, she didn't do anything to stop him. She needed someone to comfort her, even if it was him. She let him hold her, her face buried in his chest, his hands slowly stroking her hair.

"You were right, Damon" she cried, her voice a little muffled by the fabric of his shirt. "Aren't I always.." Damon muttered softly, trying to lighten the tension. "I should've trusted you instead of him. I should've listened to you" Caroline said quietly. "I was so rude to you and you were only looking out for me." She pulled away to look at him. His eyes were a little red as well and he had a sad look on his face. "I'm sorry, Damon" she whispered.

"No, _I'm_ sorry" Damon said sincerely. "I should've been better to you, from the start. You deserve so much better than any of us, Caroline. Stefan has no idea what he has lost." Caroline smiled, a genuine smile she never thought she'd direct to Damon. "I never thought I'd say this to you, Damon" Caroline said and Damon gave her a curious look. "But things change so ... _thank you_."

Damon's heart suddenly felt as though it could pump blood again. "I told you, Barbie" Damon said, a smile tugging at his lips. "We're more alike than you think. We're both vampires, we've both been second-best for so long, we've both been dumped by the people we love..." his voice trailed off as Caroline realized something. Stefan had kissed Elena, yes, but she had kissed him back. And Damon had seen it. He was going through the same things right now. "I'm sorry" she whispered softly and did something she never thought she'd do to Damon.

She slowly brought her hand up to caress his cheek. "You've been dumped as well and I'm only whining about myself" Caroline said and Damon gazed at her. She was actually caressing his cheek and he'd never felt something so strong for her as he did at that moment. "It isn't affecting me the way it would if I still loved Elena" he said at last and Caroline's face took a look of confusion for a moment before understanding dawned on her.

"Damon.." she started, but he cut her off. "Do you know how it feels to love someone you can never have?" he asked and Caroline closed her eyes. "Do you know how it feels to love someone to the point where it's physically painful to not see that person?" he asked again and Caroline felt tears slide down her cheeks. "Do you know how it feels, Caroline, to have the person you love not believe you? Do you know how it feels when you can't be with the person you love, knowing you're going to live forever?" he asked and Caroline put her hand over his mouth. "Please stop" she whispered, gazing at the longing look his eyes contained.

Damon took her hand in his and kissed it. "I'm not the good guy, Caroline" he said, his eyes burning into hers. "I do what I want, when I want, how I want and to whom I want. I don't care who gets hurt, I don't care who faces the consequences. All I care about is doing what I feel is right, and I know this is right" he said, indicating their hands. "You're just upset because of Elena" Caroline said and got up, "Elena has nothing to do with this" Damon said, getting up as well. "Elena has everything to do with this!" Caroline cried in frustration.

"You're angry because she left you for Stefan again and you don't know how to cope with it so you do whatever you think is right, but it's not!" she cried and Damon's face hardened. "So you think I'm only using you as some rebound?" he asked, a menacing glare on his face. "I wouldn't put it past you" Caroline said and a second later, she regretted saying it. "I don't know why I said that, I'm sorry" she said quickly, but Damon shook his head. "No, it's fine. I get it" Damon said coldly. "I've tried being good, I've tried being nice. But I guess you don't like it when people treat you nicely. If anger, hate and me being a bastard is the only way you'll understand me, then so be it" Damon said angrily.

Caroline blinked back the tears. She'd actually felt nice with Damon, actually felt as though he was her friend. But he proved her wrong in a second.

"How stupid of me" she said, tears pricking at her eyes. "Even if it was for a moment, I honestly thought you had changed." Damon stepped closer. "And I honestly thought you'd understand me" Damon said, sounding just as heartbroken. "Even when my words were proven to you by Stefan and Elena _kissing_, you still think of me as some sneaky, lying piece of shit." Caroline shook her head. "I don't!" she cried. "I just don't believe that you can have feelings for me! Don't you see it yourself, how ridiculous it is that you feel something for _me_?"

"Don't you think I've thought about that myself?!" Damon asked incredulously. "Don't you think I've tried to crush these feelings, tried to deny them? I have, Caroline! I tried, I truly did everything I could to stop feeling, but I can't! If anything happened from those efforts, my feelings for you intensified! So I stopped, I stopped trying to crush those feelings. I stopped sacrificing my happiness for everyone else's because God help me, I've had enough of being the selfless one! For once, I won't give away whom I want! For once, I won't let you go until you're mine."

Caroline felt as though her head would explode. She didn't know what to say or what to feel, or what to think even. Damon was basically telling her that he loved her and that was as impossible as surviving a werewolf bite without Klaus' blood. "I won't give up on you, Caroline" Damon said at last. "I'll prove to you that I have changed and that I deserve you, even if you deserve better than me. Remember all the times I've done something for you, including now, when your so called boyfriend betrayed you and _I_ was here to comfort you. Sooner or later, you'll realize you feel something for me as well. It's the only reason you've been listening to me for so long now. If you still hated me, you'd be long gone by now."

Caroline knew he was right. If she still held any anger or hatred towards him, she would've run away from this place the second Damon had appeared. But she didn't and even sat down with him. Could she seriously feel something for him? "In the end, you will be mine, Caroline" Damon said, his eyes glinting in the moonlight. "Remember this moment, Barbie." And before she could say so much as a word, he pressed his lips to her forehead and left. Caroline slowly slumped back down again. What had she done to deserve this? When the brother she loved finally returned her feelings and they were happy, life intervened and ripped him away, only to give her the other brother. Why couldn't she be happy for once?

Why couldn't Stefan just love her? Why couldn't Elena stick to one brother? Why couldn't Damon stop confusing her by giving her these strange feelings? Why couldn't she just be happy with Stefan, and Damon could be happy with Elena or whomever he wanted to be with?

"Why can't I get some peace of mind, for once.." Caroline cried quietly.

* * *

A/N: longer chapter, going to be getting longer! loving the Daroline ... remember to **review** your thoughts!

follow me on tumblr: **d**-**fresh**-**princess  
**


	20. Chapter 20

"Mom, are you alright?" Caroline asked as she saw her mom run to her room and back out with two guns in her hands. "I had to get back up" her mom said, pointing at the guns in her hands. "Why, is everything okay?" Caroline asked unsurely. "Caroline, there's been a massacre" Liz said, her voice quivering a little. "What?" Caroline gasped and Liz nodded. "The body piles are huge and I have to be out working all day and night so I won't be home" Liz continued as she walked to the door. "Be careful, Caroline" Liz said cautiously. Caroline's head snapped up. "There's something horrible lurking around Mystic Falls, make sure you're never alone."

"You too, mom" Caroline said slowly and gave Liz a quick peck on the cheek before Liz left. Caroline went to the living room and turned on the tv. And sure enough, every news channel was showing blood and bodies everywhere around a crime scene. It looked so horrible, Caroline had no idea what to think. She had woken up and cried for another hour after everything that'd happened yesterday until she'd scolded herself for being so weak. As weird as it might've been, she stopped crying by thinking of what Damon would say about her weakness.

So she'd taken a shower, dressed up and fixed her make-up and was now eating breakfast, trying to put every disturbing thought out of her mind. That was until the conversation with her mom. "Who could've done such a thing?" Caroline wondered as she sat down on the couch after locking the door. She was incredibly grateful that today was Saturday. She couldn't have gone to school, not after everything that had happened. No matter how much she scolded herself, how much she forced herself to keep her head high and not think about it, she did. She kept thinking about Stefan and Elena, and about Damon.

The familliar ache in her eyes returned, but she didn't want anyone to get to her like this. Stefan had been with her, but moved on to Elena. That's how it always was, everyone dropped her for Elena. She'd experienced it so many times, so many boys, so many friends, so much. This was just another one of those cases. But this time was different. After everything Stefan had done to prove it to her, especially the jump down the waterfall, she'd truly believed him. And then he'd kissed Elena and broken her heart.

_But what if it was something else?_ she wondered for the hundredth time. _What if it was a big misunderstanding between Stefan and Elena, what if Stefan was taken aback?_ "He should never have given Elena the impression that he still had feelings for her" Caroline muttered to herself, grabbing a pillow and hugging herself with it. Stefan had done everything fully aware of how she felt about him.

And then there was Damon. She couldn't find any words for how she felt about him right now. There were so many emotions inside her that she didn't know which one was real and which was fake.

She'd felt something with him last night, something she couldn't describe. But Damon had left and she hoped she didn't see him any time soon. And even if she did, there was nothing to say. They were some kind of friends, but even that was ruined now. He had basically declared his love for her and she didn't know what to make of it. It was just too unreal to even fathom. She didn't know how to feel about him anymore, but she knew one thing.

She definitely didn't hate him anymore.

* * *

"Why do I always end up like this?" he muttered to himself, taking another swig from the bottle. He couldn't believe his fate when it came to love. He always fell for the girl his brother loved, always. And even though he had Caroline first, he was too far gone in his blindness for Elena to realize he was losing the gold.

".. and what a golden beauty, indeed" he whispered as he thought about her smile.

It had felt so nice to be with her, to hug her and comfort her. Although he knew he was the cause, he still felt so happy to have shared such a special moment with Caroline. Things had really escalated in his favour, his plan working perfectly. Until she'd assumed him to be the bastard that he was. He still felt a bit angry when he recalled how she cried out about him using her as a rebound. How could she even think that?!

But then again, she'd had her fair trade of pain caused by the people she loved. It didn't really make him wonder that she was so insecure. However, he'd told her everything straight off. He wasn't giving her up until she was fully his. His mind was set, there was no changing it. He knew she felt something for him. He'd never even hoped to think that way before last night. She'd truly opened up to him and he knew, deep down, she felt something for him. He was going to make her realize just what she was feeling.

His phone buzzed again, making him snap out of his trance. He looked at the screen that read _Sheriff Forbes_. She'd been calling non-stop ever since he opened his eyes early this morning. But he'd ignored every single one of her calls. He was not going to help them hunt down his own brother, no matter how he felt about him. But the Sheriff was out investigating the crime scenes which meant that Caroline was home alone.

He slowly got up, swaying a little on his feet. He looked around the cemetery, he'd returned once Caroline had left and spent the night here. Somehow, it soothed him to think of their little moment last night. So he'd stayed here, drinking bourbon and simply thinking about his Barbie.

"My Barbie.." he whispered and chuckled a little. It sounded so odd, yet so right. Smiling, he slowly made his way towards Caroline's house.

* * *

Caroline threw the blood bag in the trash can and slumped down in the couch, taking out her phone. She'd had a little moment of weakness again and cried her eyes out before she'd stopped. She thought about Stefan and how he hadn't contacted her at all, not even a single text. All day, she'd been thinking about him. And Damon. She didn't know how Damon could affect her so easily or why he was suddenly so hell bent on loving her. She couldn't forget their conversation or the looks Damon gave her, the longing and grief in his eyes. She'd felt something for him, but every time this thought came up, Stefan's face filled her mind. How could he have done this to her?

She had tried to convince herself that whatever happened between Stefan and Elena was all a big misunderstanding. But why then hadn't Stefan tried to clear everything up? Why hadnt he come for her? He claimed to love her so much and yet, he let her be in the dark, all betrayed and hurt. He didn't bother to leave her a text, let alone explain everything face-to-face. But she figured he was with Elena. Stefan didn't care at all whereas Damon had searched for her and comforted her.

_Damon_ had come to her. He'd looked for her and given her an explanation for his behaviour. Damon had done exactly what Stefan should've done and that hurt alot. It was Stefan that claimed to love her, it was Stefan that she loved as well. Stefan should be the one going to great lengths to get Caroline back and yet, it was Damon that had come to her in the end. And he'd basically said he loved her, though not in those words. She couldn't decide what to do with that.

She knew how many times Damon had been neglected by girls for Stefan and she didn't want to be one of the girls that hurt Damon. No matter what she felt for Damon, she didn't want to see him hurt in any way. She didn't want to be like Elena by loving both brothers either. She could've loved Damon, she could've returned his feelings, but she couldn' help it. She still loved Stefan, she still loved that stupid jerk even though he clearly betrayed her, and that hurt so much. So much so, that she actually found herself wanting to just switch it off.

And that's what she was going to do. She was going to switch off her emotions.

* * *

A/N: think she'll do it? let me know! btw, I'm writing a story on wattpad as well, you guys mind checking it out? it's new and I'd love for you guys to read that as well (don't know how to paste the link without fanfiction having it removed): A matter of time by wishfulsparkle on wattpad

please give it a read, it was inspired by another fiction here on fanfiction btw..

follow me on tumblr: **d-fresh-princess**


	21. Chapter 21

She sat on the floor of her bathroom, wondering how to do this. She wasn't sure if she wanted to, but she had no other choice. It hurt so much, it was both mental and physical pain. The only way out of this pain was to turn the switch. But she didn't know what would happen if she did it. She didn't want to just go over the deep end. She couldn't become a murderer just because of a heartbreak.

But it was so tempting to just stop feeling, to stop feeling the pain, the grief, the heartbreak. She would be rid of all of it if she just flipped that one little switch. But something kept nagging at her to not do it. A small voice in her brain kept telling her to stay strong.

She slowly got up and looked at herself in the mirror. Her face was stained with tears, her eyes puffy and red, her face pale and worn. Suddenly, something roared up inside her like a wave. She looked at herself intently. _Pathetic_. That was the word for her state right now. _Pathetic and weak_. But Caroline Forbes was not pathetic or weak. Caroline Forbes didn't let anyone get to her so easily.

Turning on the water, she splashed the water on her face, washing it clean. She was not going to be so weak and cry over everything. She was strong and confident. So what if he broke his promise, if he broke her heart. So what if he decided to drop her for Elena, that was life! She was not going to sit around and whine about everything. She was done with him and done with everything that had her look so pathetic.

She dried off her face with a towel and pulled her hair into a bun. Looking at herself in the mirror, she smiled brightly. There was the Caroline she liked so much. The strong, confident and happy Caroline. The one that could take everything and anything. She was going to get over this like she got over everything else. She was going to do this, she was going to be fine.

She got out of the bathroom and headed for her room. Grabbing a pair of shorts and a tank top from her closet, she quickly changed into them and headed downstairs, her spirits lifted high. She was going to get through this, she kept chanting over and over in her head and somehow, it seemed to work. Her mood felt a thousand times better and she felt a smile spread across her lips.

The smile, however, vanished when she saw Damon standing by the windows in her living room. "Damon" Caroline gasped. As soon as he saw her, his face broke into a huge grin. "Hello Barbie" he said softly and stepped towards her. "Good to see you didn't take the heartbreak so bad" he continued, his grin still in place. Caroline felt unknown emotions run through her at seeing him. She didn't know why, but it felt _good_ to see him.

"Wish I could say the same about you" Caroline said, eyeing his slightly red eyes and messed up state. "Have you been drinking again, Damon?" Damon simply smirked, putting his hand up in the air. "You got me" he said, finally standing right in front of her. Caroline felt a rush of warmth course through her when he suddenly wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, burying his head in her neck, inhaling her scent. She was frozen, both physically and mentally. Damon was hugging her ... _Damon was hugging her?!_

He slowly pulled back, bringing his hand up to touch her cheek. "How are you feeling?" he asked, his eyes full of love and concern. It was such a genuine question that Caroline found her breath hitching.

And just like that, she felt it. The feeling of something spreading throughout her, something for Damon. A feeling of pure joy and happiness, a feeling of tenderness and warmth, of comfort and affection ... a feeling of love? Was this truly something that could be compared to love, what she was feeling for Damon right now? The fact that he asked her how she felt, the fact that there was no spite or sneer or mock or anything, but concern in his voice, the fact that his eyes showed so much emotion that she could faint, showed her the part of Damon that she always hoped would still be hidden somewhere inside him.

Could she really love him? Was there truly something true in her feelings for him or was she just glad that someone cared about her like he did right now? Could it be that she was just so miserable that even the slightest hint of sympathy had her thoughts running mad? Or could it truly be her feeling something for Damon?

"Barbie, are you alright?" Damon said again, snapping her out of her thoughts. She gave him a wide-eyed look and quickly turned away, his hand dropping off her cheek in the process. "I'm fine, Damon" she said flatly and Damon felt something tug at his heart. He'd seen it, he'd seen the look in her eyes. He was so sure she'd felt something right now, so sure she understood, but then she'd turned away. Just like that. It frustrated him so much when she did something so unpredictable. He could never make out what went inside her head. One moment she was lost in his eyes, next moment she was cold and distant. He really didn't get this girl sometimes.

"You may look fine, but I know you don't _feel_ fine" he said softly, making Caroline close her eyes. She didn't know why, but she didn't want to feel something for him. She didn't want to put herself out for more heartbreak and if she was honest with herself, she didn't believe Damon had any feelings towards her. Even if her heart told her otherwise, her brain seemed to want to make everything logical and simply told her to stay away from him. "In fact, I bet you caught yourself wishing to turn it off" he whispered and her heartbeat picked speed.

How could he know her thoughts like that? Why did he keep saying things that were so horribly true? Somehow, Damon saw right through her and it unnerved her how much he understood everything she was going through. She was about to repeat herself again when Damon's phone buzzed.

He sighed, looking at the flash of Liz' name on the screen. "Maybe you should take that call" Caroline said quickly, jumping at the chance to put some distance between herself and him. It was scary how much she actually liked his presence. She shouldn't be feeling this way, especially not about Damon. She couldn't feel that way about him and after last night's events, she decided to take a break from the whole love thing. She couldn't deal with more heartbreak.

"I guess I should check, in case they have a lead on him and actually do catch him.." Damon muttered, gazing at Caroline who still had her back to him. Caroline heard him and furrowed her brows in confusion. Who was he talking about? But before she could ask, Damon sighed and, giving her one last look, vampire rushed out of her house.

Caroline closed her eyes tightly, refusing to let even a single tear escape them. Damon confused her like no one ever had and her feelings didn't help matters at all. Why the hell did she suddenly like being with him, like being close to him? Why did it feel good to see him, to see his smile or even that smirk she secretly liked? Something was really off about this entire situation because no matter how much she tried to deny it, she knew she felt something for Damon.

And as she walked back to her room, she realized she hadn't thought about Stefan at all since Damon came. Not even once.

* * *

He was pacing back and forth, not knowing what to do. The rage was still overwhelming him, but it had calmed down a lot since last night. He thought of all the people he killed, of what Caroline would say if he told her.

"Damnit, Care.." he muttered, running a hand through his hair. He was sure she was hurting, probably even more since he'd done so much to prove to her that he really did love her. Why did Elena do that? Why the hell couldn't she just stick to one freaking person? Did she really think he would take her back, just like that? He wondered how her brain worked sometimes, that is if she even _had _a brain. She ruined everything for him and Caroline. Stefan knew how insecure Caroline was, especially when it came to Elena.

He'd tried so hard to prove to her that it was her and her alone for him, but along came Elena and wasted all his work by kissing him in front of Caroline. Stefan was glad he had left Elena before he'd killed her. He knew Caroline would never forgive him for killing Elena, even if she was mad at her. So Elena was safe, much to his dismay. Unfortunately, the same couldn't be said for the other people he'd massacred. But what could he do? He'd thought Caroline would hate him, he'd thought she'd never want to see him again.

That's why he'd let all his anger out on those people. But then, he'd remembered Damon being there as well. He'd remembered Damon coming a second after Caroline had seen him with Elena, and he'd remembered how Damon had taken off right after Caroline. That could hardly be coincidental, could it?

So, after his rage had calmed down and he could think about other things than just blood, he'd pondered over this and realized Damon definitely had something to do with this. That's why he decided to go to Caroline, decided to try to save their relationship. Nothing of what happened was his fault, after all. Caroline would understand. She had to understand or Stefan would lose it again.

Caroline trusted him, he knew that. She wouldn't just run away from him and never see him again. She would want an explanation, and he was going to give it to her. Everything would be alright again.

With that thought in mind, he set out for Caroline's house.

* * *

A/N: tell me what you think of the chapter people :D

check out my story on wattpad: wattpad story/3647414 (a matter of time by wishfulsparkle)

follow me on tumblr: **d-fresh-princess**


	22. Chapter 22

Caroline was lying on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. She was trying to reason the unknown feelings inside her, feelings connected to Damon. She tried to reason with herself, thinking that the feelings were nothing but friendly because Damon was being nice to her. But something kept nagging at her, denying these thoughts. She knew she felt something else for Damon, especially since last night and since his visit earlier. Damon wasn't the same anymore. He'd really changed, but Caroline couldn't decide whether she liked this new Damon or not.

Yes, he cared for her and made her feel all tingly and weird whenever he was around. But he was still _Damon_, badass vampire who killed anyone he wanted to, who never cared for anyone but Elena. But even as Caroline thought this, she knew she was wrong. Damon did care for other people than just Elena. Damon cared for Stefan, she knew he loved his brother more than anyone. Damon cared for his friends, no matter what he said in front of people. Damon didn't kill anyone whenever he wanted to.

In fact, Caroline couldn't remember the last time Damon had killed someone just for the fun of it. And lastly, Damon cared for _her_. Caroline knew he cared for her, much more than he ever had. She'd always wanted a better relationship with him, considering the way things started between them. But she'd never had the guts to make some kind of friendly gesture to show that she wanted a better friendship with him. But now that _he_ was making the move, _she_ was uncertain. His motives weren't friendly exactly.

"Life's so confusing," Caroline sighed, closing her eyes. She jerked up a second later as she heard the door open downstairs, followed by footsteps in the living room. "Mom?" Caroline called, but got no answer. "Mom, is that you?" she asked as she walked down the stairs. Her breath hitched in her throat as she saw Stefan standing there, looking at her. "Caroline," Stefan said, a small smile playing at his lips. Caroline took a deep breath, bracing herself, before she slowly met his eyes. "What are you doing here?" she asked, her eyes beginning to sting just by the sight of him. The memories came rushing back, the feeling of heartbreak, sorrow and pain overwhelming her again.

"I'm here to explain myself," Stefan stated, but Caroline shook her head. "It's alright, Stefan," she said, her voice strained. "You moved back to Elena when you saw her, I get it. We can still be friends." Her heart clenched at her own words. "Caroline, none of what happened yesterday was as it seemed," Stefan sighed, stepping towards her. Her ears perked up as her heartbeat picked speed. These were the words she was waiting for her. "How so?" she asked, praying for his explanation to be true.

"We were set up, Care. I never knew Elena would be there and I definitely didn't know she would kiss me," Stefan stated. "She came out of the blue and started explaining things, thinking we would get back together. I was livid with anger when she said everything could be as it used to be so that when she kissed me, I couldn't react in time. And that's when you came and saw us. Nothing happened the way it looked."

"But- I don't understand" Caroline whispered, her mind a clouded heap.

"She kissed me, Care. I never kissed her" Stefan said and she felt her heart do a leap. "But you were, I saw and she-" Caroline stuttered, her mind unable to comprehend what was happening. "Believe me, Care, I had no idea I would be seeing her. I didn't know she would just jump me, she's with Damon for Gods sake! I thought she moved on to him" he said, slowly stepping towards her. "I was wrong because she was all over me the second she saw me, but trust me, Care, I only love _you."_

To hear him say that made her feel as though she had everything in the world laid out in front of her. To hear him explain, to hear him say he loved her, made her realize that no matter how much she tried to convince herself she was okay with him being back to Elena, she was wrong. She loved him and he loved her. It was all a misunderstanding, just like she'd thought. She couldn't believe how stupid she was to think that Stefan would just betray her like that, after everything he'd done for her.

The amount of pain that was suddenly lifted from Caroline's chest left her feeling kind of dizzy. She knew she should've believed in Stefan. How could she have been so stupid to think that he would betray her like that? Stefan loved her and her alone.

_"_Do you have any idea what I've been through since last night?" Caroline cried, finally understanding what had happened. "I am _so_ sorry, Care" Stefan said painfully, cupping her face, wiping away her tears. "Please forgive me, Caroline. I swear, I would never've said a word to Elena if I knew what she would do. None of it was my fault, Care." His hand dropped to hers, slowly touching it. "Do you hate me, Care?" Stefan asked cautiously. Her eyes met his and Caroline felt something inside her. Something that made all the pain, the heartbreak, the anger, the betrayal, every emotion she'd felt inside her since yesterday, everything went away.

"I couldn't hate you even if I wanted to" she admitted, quickly wrapping her arms around his neck. His were around her in a second, his head buried in her neck. Caroline felt tears of happiness slide down her cheeks and a little while later, she slowly pulled back, gazing up at Stefan's mesmerizing eyes. "So you forgive me?" he asked slowly, his eyes showing the love he felt for her.

"I forgive you" she whispered, her lips slowly forming a smile and Stefan crashed her lips with his, without a second of hesitation. She kissed him back, enjoying how perfect and at home she felt in Stefan's arms. His lips moved in sync with hers, his hand pushing her towards himself. She tangled her hands in his hair, feeling the warmth of his body warm her own. At last, they slowly pulled back, resting their foreheads on each others.

"I love you, Care" Stefan said, his hands caressing her cheek. "I won't ever let anyone come between us, I won't let anything like yesterday happen again."

"Why didn't you tell me yesterday, anyway?" Caroline asked, needing this one last bit of confirmation. "Promise me you won't get mad" Stefan said seriously and Caroline felt her curiousity perk up. "I promise I won't get mad" she said, confused as to what he could've done. "I didn't come to you last night because I was in no state to talk" Stefan said truthfully. "I was so angry that I was afraid I'd hurt you. I couldn't control myself and I went on a killing spree. I wanted to come for you the second you left, Care, I really did. But if I ever hurt you, I could never forgive myself. I didn't want to risk doing something that I'd regret forever because anger makes me into something I have no control over._"_

"I know you'd never hurt me, Stefan-wait, what? Killing spree?" Caroline snapped, her eyes going wide. "I don't know what came over me before it was too late and the bodies were lying everywhere" Stefan said. "That was _you_?" Caroline asked horrified and Stefan nodded. A second later, Caroline pushed him away. "You stupid jerk!" she yelled, grabbing a nearby vase and aiming for his head."You said you wouldn't get mad!" he said annoyed, dogding the vase easily.

"I'm not mad, I'm _furious!_" she yelled, punching him in the chest. She'd stopped being mad at him for last nights events because they were all a big misunderstanding, but this! She was happy that he'd confessed his actions, but that didn't justify them. Not at all. "Caroline, I'm sorry" he groaned. "I was angry and I couldn't think clear, I have no control when I'm angry."

"How could you kill so many people, Stefan?" Caroline asked outrageously. "Caroline, I was _angry_" Stefan said, grabbing her arms. "I'm a _ripper_, I don't do reason. I saw people and I let out my anger on them."

"They were _innocent_!" Caroline said angrily. "I knew you'd started with human blood and that Klaus had made you kill a lot, but I thought you were better than this. What's happened to you? The Stefan that trained me would _never_ hurt a human." Caroline winced a little as Stefan's already tight grip tightened dangerously much. "Don't sound disappointed, Care" Stefan pleaded with her. "I'm regretting it, if only a little, but I can't stand it if you're disappointed in me. I don't want you to think that I do this for fun, I was in a fit of rage. I couldn't see anything but red. I just had to let my anger out."

"That doesn't mean you can go on a killing spree!" Caroline hissed, wrenching her hands away and looking for something else to throw at him. "Those were innocent people, Stefan! How could you do something like that?!" He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I thought we were over, Care" he said quietly, making Caroline stop in her tracks. "I thought you hated me and I was just so angry, I had to let it out. I'd hurt you, Caroline, and I couldn't bear that."

She finally sighed, her anger fading away. He just _had_ to blackmail her emotionally. "You can't say things like that, it makes the anger go away" she said annoyed and Stefan's face immediately brightened. In two quick strides, he was in front of her, his hands cupping her face. "So you're not mad anymore?" he asked hopefully and Caroline smiled. "I'm still angry because of what you did, but I don't want that to come between us" she said and Stefan smiled. "Thank you" he said sincerely, kissing her forehead.

Caroline closed her eyes, letting herself feel the press of his lips. It felt so good to have him back, to have him kiss her. The tingling sensation she felt whenever Stefan touched her returned as Stefan slowly pulled away. "I'm never letting anything like this happen again, ever" he said seriously, making Caroline nod. "I'm just happy everything's okay again" Caroline sighed, resting her head on his shoulder. "So am I" Stefan said softly, one hand around her, one stroking her hair lovingly. "I honestly don't know what I'd do if you hadn't forgiven me."

"Me neither" Caroline whispered, closing her eyes and cursing herself, even if it was for a fraction of a second, for seeing Damon's face. Stefan was back and that was all that mattered.

But something deep down, something she felt whenever Damon was around, something she'd tried to deny, told her otherwise.

* * *

A/N: sooo people, let me know what you think..

please check out my story on wattpad: story/6068349-unravel-the-mystery

follow me on tumblr: **d-fresh-princess**


	23. Chapter 23

"Do we really have to be here, Stefan?" Caroline whined again, as they entered the Grill. "_Yes_, Care" Stefan said, bringing their intertwined hands up to his chest. "We don't have anything to hide from anyone." Caroline sighed, giving him a smile. "But if Elena or Damon is here, we're leaving" she huffed, making Stefan chuckle. "Sure" he whispered, giving her a peck on the cheek.

They slid into a booth, sitting opposite each other, and grabbed the menus. "What do you want to order?" Caroline asked casually, looking up, only to see Damon enter the Grill. Her mind seemed to go a bit fuzzy as she saw him spot her, a smile forming on his lips. Her heart beat violently as he made his way towards her, but he suddenly stopped, his smile leaving his face. Instead, a look of rage took over his features and he changed direction, heading for the bar. Caroline felt herself let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Everything okay?" Stefan asked, looking concerned. "Yeah, yeah" Caroline said, shaking her head a bit. "Just a little confused as to what I should order." Stefan smiled, returning his gaze to the menu. Caroline tried to stop herself but couldn't help to cast a quick glance in Damon's direction. He was looking right at her, his eyes glaring madly. Caroline quickly looked away and found Bonnie, her eyes wide as she made her way towards their table. "_Stefan?_" Bonnie asked incredulously, making Stefan's head snap up.

"Hello Bonnie" he said, quite unemotionally. "How did you get here, when did you get back?" Bonnie asked quickly. "I got here a while ago, after I ran away from Klaus" Stefan said nonchalantly. "What if he sees you, what if he has some of his hybrids here?" Bonnie said shocked, quickly looking around. "Relax, Bonnie" Caroline said, finally speaking up. "We've been careful not to let anyone see him and it's not so crowded here as you can see."

"What do you mean 'we've' been'? Have you known he was here the entire time?" Bonnie asked confused. "Yeah" Caroline replied, a little unsure. "Why haven't you told me or the others? Does Elena know?" Bonnie said and Stefan sighed. "I'm just gonna check something, you two go ahead" he said a bit annoyed and quickly walked out before Caroline could stop him. "Elena knows Stefan is here" Caroline said as Bonnie sat down in Stefan's place.

"I know" Bonnie said, her voice and expression suddenly serious. "Whoa, what just happened?" Caroline said, confused at how Bonnie's demeanour suddenly changed. "I just wanted Stefan to leave" Bonnie said and Caroline shot her a puzzled look. "Why?" she asked suspiciously. "Because I had to talk to you about something" Bonnie said and Caroline nodded for her to continue. "Caroline, I had a vision about Stefan."

"Oh" Caroline said, not sure what she was supposed to say. "He was running from Klaus and-" Bonnie stopped, her expression changing. "And what, Bonnie?" Caroline urged. "And he wasn't winning, Care" Bonnie whispered, making a chill creep up Caroline's spine. "No, I don't believe it" Caroline denied. "Maybe you were worried or you just had a bad dream or something. Klaus doesn't know Stefan is here, anyway."

"It's because of the massacre, Care" Bonnie said and something snapped inside Caroline. "Oh god!" she gasped, horrified. "Of course, Klaus will know now! Bonnie, we have to tell Stefan!" Caroline got up and turned around, only to come crashing into Damon's chest. "I heard everything, no need to explain" he said as Caroline opened her mouth. Grabbing Caroline's hand, Damon dragged her along, Bonnie running after them.

As soon as they got out the door, a feeling of dread settled down in the pit of Caroline's stomach. "Stefan?" she called, looking around. "Stefan! Stefan, where are you?!" No answer, no sign of him anywhere around. "Oh god, oh god, no" Caroline started, pulling at her hair. "Damnit! Caroline, I'm so sorry" Bonnie said, her voice pained. "I shouldn't have made him leave." Caroline felt tears slip down her cheeks as she shook her head at Bonnie. "Bonnie, it's not your fault" she said, her voice breaking with every word.

"Keep the apologies for later, we have to find him" Damon said annoyed, holding his phone to his ear. "Damnit Stefan! Call him Barbie, maybe he's only avoiding _my _calls." Caroline quickly dialled Stefan's number, her heart beating with every beep. "Come on, pick up, Stefan," Caroline muttered. The phone went to voicemail. "Oh my god!" Caroline cried, her breathing getting heavier. "Oh my god, what if they have him? What if Klaus got him?"

"Relax Barbie" Damon said, grabbing her hand before she could pull out her hair for real. "We'll find him, I promise." His eyes boring deep into hers, Caroline found herself relaxing, if only a little. "What do we do?" Caroline asked, breathing heavily to calm herself. "Think you can do a Locator spell without bleeding dry, witchy?" Damon said, his hand still holding Caroline's. "I did it for you a couple of days ago, of course I can do it!" Bonnie hissed, annoyed at Damon's judging voice.

Caroline's ears perked up, wondering why Damon would need Bonnie to do a Locator spell. "Get on it and meet us at the Boarding house right after," Damon ordered and Bonnie cast a quick glance in Caroline's direction before she went off. Damon turned around, his eyes fixing on Caroline's. He slowly brought his hand up, his thumb wiping away Caroline's tears. "We'll find him," was all he said and somehow, it was enough for Caroline. Still holding her hand, Damon led her towards his car and got in, heading for the Boarding house.

The ride was quiet, Damon casting occasional glances towards Caroline, and soon, they were walking into the house. "Where's Elena?" Caroline asked as she walked into the living room, quickly looking around. "Oh no," Damon groaned as he rushed up. He came right back, his face angry. "She's not in the house," he said. "You don't think Klaus has her, do you?" Caroline asked cautiously and Damon nodded.

"We can't wait for the spell, we have to find them now" Caroline said, starting to walk towards the door, but Damon blocked her path. "No, we have to wait for Bonnie to get here" he said seriously. "Damon, we can't just sit here!" Caroline cried. "They're in danger, they might get killed if we don't help them!" Damon grabbed her arm, walking further into the living room. "We can't just act, we need a plan" he said. "A _plan_?" Caroline said incredulously. "Since when did you start planning before doing something? They're in danger, Damon!"

"Barbie, you need to sit down and stop panicking until Bonnie gets here" Damon said, his voice sounding strained. "I can't!" Caroline yelled. "I can't just sit and relax when I know Stefan is in danger because of _me!" _Damon gave her an exaggerated look. "Don't blame this on yourself" he said, but Caroline shook her head. "If it wasn't for me and my stupid judgement, Stefan wouldn't have killed all those people and Klaus wouldn't have known he was here!" she cried, grabbing her hair again. "Oh god, this is my fault! This is all my fault!"

"Barbie, calm down" Damon said, but Caroline wouldn't listen. "He kept himself hidden, he tried so hard to not let Klaus know about his location, and I blew everything up!" Caroline cried, panicstricken. Her heart was throbbing painfully, her breathing hitching with every word. "Barbie, just calm the hell down! This didn't happen because of you!" Damon hissed, trying to hold her. "No! No, no, I've ruined everything! He's gone because of me! It's all my fault, god! It's all my fault!" Caroline sobbed, hyperventilating at the thought of Stefan being hurt because of her.

Damon was suddenly in her face, his arms holding her in a firm grip. "This is _not _your fault" he said dead serious, making Caroline shut up. "None of this is your fault, if anyone is to blame for anything, it's _me!_" He suddenly let go, turning around and pinching the bridge of his nose. "How can it be your fault?" Caroline asked confused. Damon sighed heavily, running a hand through his hair. "Because I made Elena meet Stefan" Damon said, making Caroline's mouth drop.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Caroline said, her voice breaking. Damon didn't answer. "Damon, what do you mean?" Caroline repeated. "I had Bonnie locate you and Stefan, and I brought Elena there so she could meet Stefan," Damon said painfully, turning around to face Caroline. "I knew Elena would be all over Stefan the second she saw him and I wanted you to see that because-because I wanted you and Stefan to end. _I'm_ the reason Stefan went on a killing spree and _I'm _the reason Klaus has him now. You're not to blame for anything."

"No.." Caroline whispered as tears brimmed her vision. "Caroline-" Damon started, reaching for her, but she pushed his hand away. "Please tell me you're joking," Caroline pleaded, stepping back from him. Damon dropped his gaze. "Damon, tell me it's not true!" Caroline cried, not wanting to believe Damon would stoop that low. Just when things were about to become good between them, something like this came across. She begged him with her eyes, pleaded for him to say he was just joking. "I'm sorry," Damon said pained, making Caroline's heart clench.

A sob left her mouth as Damon stepped towards her. "I never knew it would get to this point, I'm so, so-" but once again, Caroline's hand had collided with his face, sending it sideways. The slap echoed as Damon turned towards her again, his eyes welled up with angry tears. And then Caroline said the three words that had Damon's heart stop beating all over again.

"I hate you."

* * *

A/N: sooo ... how's the story settling in your minds, people?

please check out my story on wattpad: story/6068349-unravel-the-mystery (it would mean the world to me!)

follow me on tumblr : **d-fresh-princess**


	24. Chapter 24

"You don't mean that" Damon said, his voice breaking, but Caroline only pushed him away. "I meant every word" she said angrily, her eyes welling up with tears. "You _don't_ hate me, Barbie" Damon all but growled, making Caroline's anger flare up.

"You set us up, Damon! You made me think Stefan actually went back to Elena and-and if it weren't for you, Stefan wouldn't have killed all those people and he'd still be here!" she cried, angrily walking past him. "Don't walk away from me, Caroline" Damon said, grabbing her arm. "I never meant for it to go this far, I didn't think Stefan would lose control like that. I thought-I just thought he'd... Caroline, I'm sorry." His eyes showing nothing but regret, Caroline quickly looked away, not wanting to give in. Not only had he tried to break her and Stefan up, he'd basically forced Stefan to go off the deep end and massacre all those people.

"I don't care, Damon. Stefan is in danger and it's all because of you!" she hissed, trying to wrench her arm out of his grip. "If you hadn't been so selfish, he might've been here now. He might've been safe!" All the while, Caroline struggled to get her arm out of his grip. Damon wouldn't eve budge, his eyes fixed on hers, anger written all over his face. "Damnit, let go of me!" Caroline cried, but Damon's grip tightened.

"Don't do this to me, Caroline" he growled, pulling her closer. "You did this to yourself, Damon" Caroline snapped, briefly noticing the closeness of their position before she tried to push him away again. His free arm circled her waist, pressing her against him. "All of this was to _fix_ things between us, not to mess it up" Damon placated, his voice almost desperate. "I didn't make Stefan meet Elena to risk our relationship. I did it to make you realize who you really should be with."

Caroline's eyes narrowed as Damon continued to talk, her heart still clenching painfully because she knew she couldn't see past this. Damon, however, was not backing down. "Remember the cemetery? When I was the one to comfort you, to help you through the struggle? Tell me you didn't feel connected to me, Barbie. Look me in the eye and tell me that what I did was wrong when I only did all of it so you and I could fix our relationship." His eyes were pleading with hers, trying to make them understand the true intention behind his actions, the real reason for why he would risk Stefan going off the deep end.

But Caroline couldn't see it, she wouldn't let herself see reason. Stefan was captured by Klaus because of Damon, and that was the only thought that was clearly formed in her mind, making every word from Damon fade.

"I-I don't care, this isn't the time for this" Caroline said, pushing him away. "It's now or never" Damon said, pulling her flush against him, capturing her hands between his. "Why are you being like this, Damon? Why can't you just leave me alone?!" Caroline cried, not mustering the strength to keep up her strong facade. "Were you even listening to me for the past days, Barbie?!" Damon asked angrily. "I told you that I have feelings for you and that I tried to crush these feelings, but they only intensified. So I stopped trying not to love you because yes! _I love you, Caroline Forbes!"_

If Caroline hadn't been able to think of something to say earlier, she was now rendered speechless. "I love you, Caroline" Damon continued, bringing her a bit closer. "I'd die for you. And it's because I love you so much that I can't stay away from you, no matter how much I try. Everything is different this time and I'm not giving you up for my brother. I had you first, remember? You're not like Elena or Katherine, you're nothing like them. And that's why I can't be selfless. That's why I refuse to sacrifice my love once again, not when it's you this concerns."

As Damon stopped talking, Caroline realized just how close he had gotten. His breath practically fanned her face, his lips barely an inch away from hers. He said he loved her. _Damon Salvatore_ loved her. How is that even possible? She saw the truth behind his words in his eyes that were gazing at hers and ocasionally falling down to her lips, and looking back up. But she couldn't believe him. No matter what she felt inside, no matter what her heart told her, her mind told her to be rational. Damon just couldn't love her.

"I don't believe you" Caroline said finally and Damon felt rage bubble up inside him. "You don't believe me, but you believe Stefan?!" he asked angrily. "Damnit Barbie, he already broke your trust by kissing Elena, who is to say he won't do it again?! _I'm_ the one that came for you, _I'm_ the one you should be trusting. _I_ was there when he left you broken, Caroline!" She tried to push him away. "_She_ kissed him, and it was all because of you!" Caroline shouted.

Damon _had_ been there for her. She didn't doubt that he cared for her, but to have him say that he _loved_ her was a bit too much for her to handle. "I trust him, Damon! No matter what you say" she said and as Damon was about to explode, Bonnie came running in. "They're in the forest, where Klaus did the sacrifice" she said and seemed a bit surprised when she saw the position Damon and Caroline were in. "Let's go" Caroline said, making to move, but Damon's arms didn't budge, neither did his eyes leave Caroline.

"Give us a minute, witchy" Damon said in a barely contained voice. "What? Damon, no! We have to leave!" Caroline said, struggling to free herself from him. "Leave Bonnie" Damon said and Bonnie gave them a weird look before she quickly walked out. "What is wrong with you?!" Caroline shouted in his face, anger seething through her. "Stefan and Elena are both with _Klaus_, we can't waste any time!"

"Exactly, Caroline, they're with Klaus" Damon said, a weird look in his eyes. "You have to understand how dangerous the situation is." Caroline realized where he was heading with this. "If you think I'm gonna stay here when Stefan is in danger, you're in for a surprise" she huffed. "I can't let you go there when I know how dangerous it is, Barbie!" Damon said angrily. "What the hell! I'm not staying here when I can help him! I'm not staying behind, Damon!" she hissed and as he was about to argue, she let out an exasperated yell.

"Stefan is in danger and I don't care what happens, but I will save him or die trying!" she shouted and Damon gave her a burning glare for a while. "Chances of dying are bigger than you think, Barbie!" he tried one last time, but Caroline shook her head. "I will go after him, even if it is the last thing I do" she said determined and Damon sighed.

"If we really might not make it out" he said and Caroline gazed at him as a lonely tear trickled down his cheek. She'd never heard so much pain in his voice or seen him cry. "I won't regret doing this" he said and without warning, without any signs, he crushed her lips with his. And because of it being possibly the last time they spoke together, the last time she saw his eyes or heard his voice, she didn't back away.

Caroline didn't respond to him, but she didn't back away either. She let him press his lips on hers, a bittersweet kiss full of love and longing and pain. Just as he was about to pull away, Caroline cupped his face and kissed him long and hard, letting him know that she'd forgiven him for whatever he'd done. Damon was kissing her back in a second, equally enthusiastic, knowing there would be no other. He savoured the feel of her lips, inking them into his brain that was a little numb by the shock of Caroline _actually_ kissing him back.

He never thought he'd share something so special with someone other than Elena, but kissing Caroline was like having everything in the world at his feet. He'd never felt so complete, never felt so much joy or such fireworks by just one kiss. He never wanted to end this moment, he wanted to let everything freeze up so that he could be with Caroline forever and never have to see anyone but her or be with anyone but her.

But reality hit him hard as Caroline abruptly pulled away, turning her back towards him. "There's no time to waste, Damon" she said strongly and bit her lip to not start crying. It was over too fast for Damon's liking, but atleast she'd kissed him goodbye, atleast he'd have this memory with him. "Thank you" Damon said and giving her one last longing look, he added "And I meant what I said, Caroline. I really do love you._"_

Without another word, he took her hand and they ran out to meet Bonnie, setting for the forest.

* * *

A/N: shit's going down, people! and oh ma gawd, a daroline kiss?! review folks, shower me with reviews!

please check out my story on wattpad: story/6068349-unravel-the-mystery (it would mean the world to me!)

follow me on tumblr: **d-fresh-princess**


End file.
